Love makes us a family
by Sofie Rose
Summary: The guardians were always friends. And they sometimes got close to being family. But they never did. When Jack Frost came in, they unknowingly got a lot closer to being a family. A series of one shots and arcs how they very slowly become more then just comrades. Where they start from friends, to family. Lots of humor and heart. Rated K just for safety. Accepting ideas. ON HOLD
1. Truth or Dare

**This is just a series of one-shots from ROTG. Also my first fan fict, so please be nice. Please R &R. I really need to know if I got them in character. Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters, except the typos. (sadly** **). I also can't do a Russian accent so please tell me how to later. So lets just get started.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare

Well, there goes the chance of visiting Jamie later. Judging from the blizzard in the North pole in Norths Workshop , he was probably going to have to stay for the next 6 hours or so. Juuuuuuuust great.

It was the monthly Guardian meeting and can you really call that a meeting? North and Bunny were arguing over which one of their holidays were more important, Tooth was chatting with her fairies on where to go to pick up teeth, Sandy was dozing, and Jack was just watching it all with slight amusement.

"EASTER is more important mate, ya said it yourself!"

"Ha you must have been dreaming my friend. I would NEVER say that"

Bunnymund fumed. He knew he heard North say that. But now the old man was denying it.

"Ya DID say it ya gumby! Frostbite, didn't ya hear him?"

"Hey don't get me into this Peter Cottontail"

"Did ya hear North say that Easter was more important then Christmas or not?"

"No!"

Actually, Jack did remember North saying something like that, but he wanted to see how Bunny would react. Annoying that rabbit was always enjoyable.

"See? I never said such a thing" North said smugly

"now wait just a minute…" Bunny started angrily

JINGLE JINGLE DING DING!

Everyone turned to look at Sandy who apparently woken up from his nap and looked very annoyed with an elf in his hand. Above his head was an image of a clock.

"Oh time to go already?" Jack said, surprised. "I gotta go. See ya North!" and picked up his staff. The others nodded and started wrapping things up. "See ya mate" said Bunny, "Bye North" called Tooth, Sandy didn't say anything and just waved. Then they all headed out the door… only to come back within 15 seconds all covered in snow and shivering (except for jack who just had snow in his hair)

"What happened to you guys?" asked North, highly surprised that all that could've happened in less then 20 seconds. "A blizzard" answered Jack. "Not one of mine though. This has got to be a record. All that's snow and wind!" Bunny rolled his eyes "The wind is to powerful to fly, it's to cold too run in, and by the looks of it, the snow is to heavy and makes the dirt unstable to make tunnels" Bunny said, highly annoyed by Frosts enthusiasm about the blizzard. "Frostbite! Ya sure this storm isn't yours?" Now it was Jacks turn to roll his eyes. "For your information Kangaroo, one, winter existed loooooooooooog before I was created so it's not completely in my control. Second, I really can't make a blizzard this big. Plus, I was going to visit Jamie later so why would I?"

"Gentlemen Gentlemen" said North. "Lets not fight. By the looks of the Blizzard you will all have to stay for at least 5 hours"

"5 HOURS!" exclaimed Bunnymund "what about my eggs?"

"Easter is months away Kangaroo, I'm sure you can take a 5-hour break" Jack said

"What about the teeth?" asked Tooth

"I'm sure Baby Tooth can stay in charge a little longer" North replied.

"OK so its settled. We stay here until the blizzard calms down. Now what do we do?" asked Jack. He really wasn't in the mood to be bored. He was the Guardian of Fun for crying out loud! He wasn't supposed to be bored. He couldn't even have a cookie because Tooth would give him a look.

"We could… eh, we could…" started North, not being able to finish. What can they do?

The rest of the guardians remained silent.

"I got it!" Jack suddenly said. "We could play Truth or Dare"

Tooth and Sandy seemed to like the idea. North grinned "Of course! I will grab the bottle, be right back."

When North returned (with a wine bottle), Sandy and Tooth excitedly flew over to the circle, but Bunny was hesitant.

"I don't know mates. This might be a bad idea." Jack smiled mischievously. "Oh come on Roo, its just a harmless game to pass the time. You aren't afraid are ya?"

And with that last sentence, Bunnymund hopped over to the circle. The last thing he needed was his fellow guardians teasing him for being afraid to play a foolish kids game.

Jack smirked.

"So who's going to spin first?" he asked.

The room remained silent

"Nobody? No volunteers?"

Still nothing

"Ooook I guess its going to be me" Jack sighed.

He spun the bottle.

"Tooth!" Jack said happily. "Truth or dare?

Tooth considered for a second. "I'm feeling confident; I will say dare"

Jack smiled deviously. "I dare you to let me eat a double chocolate chip cookie and not check my teeth afterwards"

The room laughed. Even Bunny gave a small chuckle.

Tooth paled. "But your teeth! Oh Jack, they'll be ruined!"

"Don't worry Tooth I'll brush my teeth after." Jack said.

Tooth seemed to relax.

North laughed and gave jack the biggest cookie on the platter. Jack grabbed it and took a big bite.

Tooth looked at him in a trance, and resisted the urge to check his teeth. Especially when he bit into a super chocolaty part, her left eye twitched.

When Jack finished his cookie, he gave Tooth a big smile that showed his still (thankfully) pearly whites.

"Thanks Tooth, your turn to spin the bottle."

Tooth shook herself out of her trance, though her fingers were still itching to check on Jacks teeth, and spun the bottle. It landed on North.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" North answered. Normally he would've picked Truth but this was Tooth. She wouldn't go to far with him. She was probably just going to to make him take a super strong breath mint or have him brush his teeth ten times in a row.

Tooth smiled. "Go without cookies, eggnog, milk or any other sweets for five hours"

North's eyes widened. Of course. Why didn't he think of that? This was Tooth! She was huge about clean sparkly teeth. So she didn't exactly approve of North's love for cookies.

A couple of centuries ago, when he accidentally injured one of her fairies, she said he could make it up by avoiding cookies and sweets for 10 years, starting the next day. When he heard that, he ran to his kitchen and ate as much cookies as he could. It wasn't in his nature to eat so much, but ten sugar free years was going to be torcher. He might as well enjoy his last day. So the ten years went slowly, and when he could finally have his cookies, Bunny had to stop him from shoving the cookies in his mouth and Sandy had to knock out the elves so they would stop making cookies. And none of that was easy. It ended with a sticky Bunny who was covered in rainbow sprinkles, and a dough covered Sandy.

Anyway this time it was only five hours but still, the fact that he didn't think about that dare made him feel stupid. He should've known.

"My COOKIES?" cried North.

"Oh come on North, you'll survive. Remember, you still have eternity to enjoy them" said Jack encouraged.

"Yeah North. Its only five hours, its not going to be as bad as last time" said Bunny.

"Last time?" asked Jack.

"Nothing" said North and Bunny at the same time.

Jack raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

After a moment North gave in. "FINE"

Tooth gave him a smirk.

North glared at her

"OK, spin North" Jack said impatiently.

"OH! Right, sorry" said North. And he spun the bottle.

"Bunny!" said North excitedly. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Would you admit that you sometimes look girly when with your eggs?"

Bunny looked both surprised and a little embarrassed. He knew he must've looked odd with his eggs on his hands and shoulders and butterflies flying around him, but actually admitting it was going to bruise his pride.

"Well erm, maybe not girly, but… umm…"

"Just admit it Cottontail" Jack said

Bunny glared at him.

"Um… I wouldn't say girly… but…"

"Girly?" asked North with a smug look on his face "Its called TRUTH or dare old friend. Say the TRUTH!"

"FINE!" Bunny snapped "I look… _girly_ when I'm with my eggs. Happy?"

He said the word 'girly' through gritted teeth

"Very much, thank you Bunny" North said, giving Bunny a smile.

Jack laughed "HA! I never thought Cottontail would actually admit it"

Bunny turned his glare to Jack "Shut it Frostbite"

"Anyway spin the bottle Bun-Bun"

"BUN-BUN?!"

"Hey you need more nicknames, now spin"

Bunny rolled his eyes but spun the bottle.

"Jack, truth or dare?"

"I think just this once I will choose truth"

"I honestly did not see that coming, but what is the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you in the past century?"

Jack blushed, and glared at Bunny

"Really? Oh well I guess when I wasn't looking where I was going, and flew into an electric wire and landed in blackberry bush which a loose bear was erm, doing his business"

Bunny burst out laughing. "so a bear used the bathroom on you?"

Jack slowly nodded

"Oh CRIKEY, this is priceless!"

Sandy was sitting on the floor silently laughing. Tooth had her hand on her mouth trying not to laugh, and North quickly grabbed a cup of hot water and poured it in his mouth. Only to quickly spit it out laughing not feeling the extremely hot pain in his mouth.

Jack turned a brighter shade or pink.

"Its not funny! Do you know how long it took me to get out and get the smell out of my pants?"

Bunny, North, and Sandy laughed harder and Tooth accidentally let a few chuckles escape.

The blush (finally) left Jacks face and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever I'm just going to spin the bottle"

The Guardians finally put themselves together and waited for the bottle to land on someone

"Hey Sandy! Now we've all had a turn. Ok, truth or dare?"

A few pictures appeared over Sandy's head.

"Dare! OK. I dare you to impersonate a yodeler while also lip syncing yodeling"

"Honestly, I expected better Frostbite" Bunny smirked.

"It doesn't have to be embarrassing to be funny Cottontail. Plus, I can't get it too bad, because I promised myself not to get on his bad side"

"But yer OK with getting on mine?"

"Yep. Now Sandy, would you please do your dare?"

Sandy made himself a sand hat and put it to his chest. North put on yodeling music and Sandy lip synced to it. It actually did look pretty funny and the whole group chuckled at the sight.

When he was done, Sandy went back to the circle and spun the bottle. It landed on North.

" _North"_ he signed _"Truth or Dare?"_

"Truth" North answered.

" _Ok, have you ever stared at someone who was not a child?"_

North tuned a fine shade of red. "Well, um, maaaabeey just once"

Jack, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy laughed. North turned a darker shade of red. "Like you guys haven't done it." Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy stopped laughing. Jack noticed the sudden change. "Wait. You actually looked at someone through a window?" Jack laughed. "Be quiet Frostbite. Its none of your business." Bunny snapped. Jack continued laughing but didn't say anything else.

North rolled his eyes then spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare Tooth?"

"Truth"

"Um, If the fairy's lives were in danger and the only way was to give up your wings for a year, would you do it?"

"Of course. I would never put my fairies lives in danger"

"That was boring North" Jack said. "You knew what she was going to say."

"Yes, but I couldn't think of anything funny"

"Whatever. Tooth would you please spin?" He said the last two words in a fancy voice.

Tooth spun the bottle.

"Bunny! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Bunny answered confidently. He wasn't going to reveal anything embarrassing that Jack would use against him. He didn't even eat sweets so there was no way the no candy could effect him. And Tooth would just say something about teeth, so he was in the clear.

Tooth smiled mischievously. At the same time Jack seemed to try to be hiding a smirk. _Uh oh._

"Ok, then I dare you to say Christmas is better then Easter" she said, while trying not to laugh.

If Bunny wouldn't have been covered in fur he probably would've paled. He just looked at Tooth with a stupid words-can't-describe-how-weird look. How did she come up with that? It wasn't like her to go on one's side during an argument. Especially on his and North's argument.

Tooth and Jack cracked up at the sight of Bunnymunds face. It was one of the MANY times Jack wished he had a camera. North (who was really happy about the dare) and Sandy started laughing at Bunny's shocked face.

After what seemed like hours (which of course it wasn't) Bunny seemed to go out of his shocked state.

"Wait, did North pay you to say that?"

Jack and Tooth finally stopped laughing and looked at him with tears of laughter in their eyes.

"No" Tooth answered. "In fact, he wasn't even in on it"

"But I was" Jack said trying not to laugh again.

If looks could kill, Jack would've been done for by the daggers Bunny was sending him.

North laughed. "Good one Jack! You are officially back on the nice list!"

Jacks laughter died in his throat. He quickly masked it though, with his cheeky smile.

"Go on Bunny" Tooth urged.

"Not doin' it shelia"

"Bunny it was your dare. You chose it" Jack said smugly.

"I don't care. I'm not saying it."

"You have to! It's a Dare"

After about 1 hour of pleading, and convincing, the Guardians finally made Bunny cave in.

"Ok fine!" Bunny snapped. "Christmas… is… better… then Easter" he said slowly.

"YES!" North shouted pumping his fists in the air. "Did anyone record that? Please tell me that was recorded!"

"Please tell me that wasn't recorded" Bunny groaned.

"As much as it pains me to say it, it wasn't recorded" Jack said.

"Oh thank MIM. I'm so getting you for this Frostbite"

"Good luck with that Kangaroo" Jack said.

"For the last time, I'm not a bloody kangaroo. I'm a BUNNY. The Easter Bunny."

"Who's pride is bigger then his brain" said Jack with a huge smirk on his face.

"W-what did you just…"

"Oh come on, you know its true. Everyone knows it. North told me about the time a few centuries back when you broke your leg in battle but didn't tell anybody because you thought you could _handle it"_ he put quotation marks on the last two words. Bunny shot North a death glare.

"NORTH!" Bunny yelled.

"Hey don't be mad at him its just the perfect example to my point." Jack said smugly. "Anyway are there any MORE stories of when Bunny's pride got the better of him?"

"Well there was the time when he…" North began.

They ended up spending the next hour and a half just talking about when Bunny's pride got in the way. (Actually there were just 3-5 stories but the guardians laughed and mentioned a little embarrassing bonus details in between. Including during their little adventure. Jack already knew what happened then but it was nice to laugh about it now that the world wasn't at stake.)

By the time they stopped Bunny was now blushing so red you could see it through his fur. His fellow guardians noticed and started laughing hard. (Or in Jacks case _, harder)._ North and Sandy laughed, Tooth giggled but tried to hide it. Unfortunately, they all forgotten one little detail. Bunny was also a guardian and had a big amount of dirt on all of them also.

"You should have seen when Bunny mixed up the salt with sugar in his chocolate eggs and found out right before Easter" North laughed. "We all had to help him out".

That was IT.

"Funny you should say that North." Bunny said. "I do remember that one time when you were running behind schedule and accidentally threw five elves in five different houses."

Jack choked on air. "What?!" he laughed.

" _Bunny"_ North hissed. Now he was the one who was red.

"Just stating a fact mate" Bunny said smirking. "We all had to head into different directions and find the presents before the children woke up and found a new pet species."

North groaned. Just when he was about to live this off.

Jack was now clutching his sides laughing. Tooth and Sandy were also chuckling at the memory.

" _You know" Sandy_ signed. _"When Tooth was still working in the field, she once accidentally switched out a tooth for another tooth somewhere in Japan and found out just as the sun was about to rise."_

"Oh I remember" North said. "It was a meeting and she was checking the teeth and found out she still had one quarter and was missing tooth. She also sensed there was a tooth in Japan that didn't belong to the sleeping child"

Tooth was blushing. Nobody was laughing but it was still embarrassing.

"Well… Sandy once put every child in North America to sleep _during the day."_

Sandy glared at her.

By now Jack was trying desperately to hold enough laughter so he didn't look hysterical. He suddenly remembered something.

"Remember when we all went to collect the teeth?" he laughed.

The others chuckled a bit. Except Sandy who was laughing silently.

" _Yes"_ he signed _"you know, at one house North went to collect a tooth the same time Bunny opened a tunnel causing North to fall in making them both stuck."_

Any laughter Jack was holding back was immediately released by the new information. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor trying to get his laughter back under control. It was just the image of North and Bunny struggling to get out of a rabbit hole was just to much.

Even Tooth was clutching her sides laughing.

North and Bunny groaned. They were never going to live this down. As long as no one found out how they…

"Hey how did you guys get out?" Tooth asked.

… Got out.

Oh great. This was going to be humiliating. How they got out was really embarrassing and Sandy was only other one who knew how they got free.

" _Yeah you two"_ Sandy signed _"How did you get out?"_

Traitor.

"We, um Bunny… would like to tell" North said quickly.

Bunny glared at him.

"Well what happened was…"

It turned out, their struggling was so loud it attracted Babytooth. When she saw they were stuck she grabbed Bunny's neck and started to pull. When that didn't work, she went in her bag and got some magical slime like substance out and poured it in the hole. That made both Bunny and North able to slip out. Unfortunately, they did manage to wake the girl up. Luckily, Sandy used some of his dream sand on her making her believe it was a dream.

Jack was laughing at the mental image of Bunny and North covered in green slime.

Tooth on the other hand didn't know whether to be unamused or to start laughing. She felt a little unhappy that they woke a child but on the other hand… the image of them stuck in a rabbit hole and needing the special slime to get out was hilarious. She settled for light laughing and shaking her head.

By now both Bunny and North's faces were red with embarrassment.

"Yeah yeah laugh about it. I still got more teeth then you jack" Bunny said.

"You put rocks at the bottom" Jack said simply.

Aster gave jack a death glare. "What?"

Before Jack could respond Tooth gave them all a scolding smile. "I do remember that even though you got the teeth, you all forgot to leave gifts."

Jack winced at the memory. "Please don't bring that up, the fact that we went into a laundry shop to get them is embarrassing enough"

Bunny had to agree there.

"I do however remember some bunny pretended that he had everything under control then when the alarm clock went off, the-so-called master of tai-chi, nerves of steel, and six-foot-one warrior found himself being chased by a dog a quarter his size." Jack said laughing.

Before Bunny could strangle the winter teen, North stomped on Bunny's extremely large feet. Bunny let out a yelp.

"OW NORTH THAT WAS MY FOOT" Bunny yelled hopping o his good foot.

North gave him an innocent expression. "Hey its your large feet. Can't help it if you put them under my foot"

Bunny glared at him.

"My wha…aren't we supposed to be playing Truth or Dare" Bunny asked. He didn't really like the game but this was getting really embarrassing and he wanted to do something before Jack could find out anything to use against him.

Jack smirked. "Didn't know you liked the game Cottontail" he said.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Who's turn is it?" he asked

Sandy made a golden arrow pointing at him.

"Oh."

Bunny spun the bottle and it landed on Jack.

"Truth or Dare?"

Jack smiled. "Dare."

Bunny thought for a moment. "I dare you to say something nice about me"

Jack smirked. "That's all? Does Bun-Bun need a complement?"

Bunny flinched at the nickname but still smiled mischievously. "No but I wont let you up until you say something nice enough."

Jack looked confused. "What do you mean let me u-GA!" he was suddenly knocked over by Bunny. Next thing he knew, Bunny had him pinned to the ground.

"Bunny let me up" Jack yelled though his voice didn't hold any venom.

"Say something nice" Bunny said smirking.

"There's nothing nice TO say" Jack said back smirking.

Bunny looked shocked, then mad. "Oh you're going to regret saying that mate" he said. He poked at Jacks rib cage causing Jack to let out a small chuckle.

Bunny looked at him surprised. Then a mischievous smile spread across his face. Time to try a little experiment.

Jack did not like the smile on Bunny's face. He was defiantly thinking of something, and whatever it was, it probably wasn't good.

Bunny's hand (paw?) went at Jacks chest to keep him down and the other hand/paw went at Jacks stomach and slowly started tickling him. Jack let out a laugh. Bunny's smile grew bigger. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Say something nice, or this" he said evilly.

His hand moved to Jacks neck and started tickling him.

Jack tried to fight the laughter. Key word, tried.

"BUN-" he yelled gasping for air, "BUNNY! HA STOHAHAHAHAHP."

Bunny just kept tickling him. "Not on your Nelly. Unless you say something nice."

"HAHA OK OK I'LL SAY SOMETHING JUST HA STOHAP"

Bunny stopped tickling but still kept Jack pinned down. He looked at him expectantly.

Jack took a deep breath "You're not terrible"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "I think you can do better mate. Tooth help me out."

Tooth, who trying not to laugh, went over to where Jack and Bunny were sitting and also started tickling his stomach.

Jack was now laughing like crazy. "TOOTH HAHA YOU TRAITOR. WHAHAHY ARE YOU HAHAHA HELPING H-HIM" he yelled.

"Hey don't get her into this, you brought this upon yourself mate" Bunny laughed.

All the other guardians (Including Tooth who was still tickling) watched the two argue in both shock and high amusement. Shock because this was so so unlike Bunny to throw in a tickle attack. BUNNY. He was the last person the guardians would expect to tickle Jack and enjoy it. But they were amused because he looked so silly right now. It was like he didn't know, or didn't care how childish he looked. Knowing him and his pride, he most likely didn't know.

Finally, after of 10 minutes of tickling (With a few pauses with Jack trying to say something nice but either wasn't quick enough for bunny only gave him a maximum of five seconds to say something, or they were just pauses for them to stop the tickling even for a short while) Jack finally gave in knowing what he had to do.

"OK HAHA OK I GIVE. FOR REAL THIS HA TIME" he added the last part after seeing Bunny's suspicious face.

Bunny and Tooth stopped their tickling and looked at him expectantly. He had five seconds.

Jack took a deep breath and said…

"you'rethecoolestguyIknowandpossiblythecoolestguytoeverwalktheplanetandyou'redefanetlynotakangerooandeveryonrknowsEasteralwayshasbeeandalwayswillbebetterthen

ChristmasandIshouldbehonoredtoevenknowsomeoneascoolandawesomeasyou"

All of the guardians, including Bunny had shocked faces. Bunny didn't know whether he should be amused or shocked. That was WAY more then he bargained for. This was also very flattering but since this was coming from Jack, shocking.

"Well umm. Thanks" Bunny said awkwardly letting Jack up.

"You didn't have to overdo it" North grumbled. "'Easter always has been and always will be better then Christmas'. Bah, in dreams. No offense Sandy."

Before sandy could sign anything, Jack grumbled "I am SO getting you two for this" Bunny smirked. "Good luck Frostbite"

Jack rolled his eyes but said nothing and spun the bottle. "North." Father Christmas thought for a moment and said "Truth." Jack groaned. "Booooooooooooring but where did the Mrs. Clause come from?"

North blushed. "Just something mortals come up with. You know, Jack Frost nipping at your nose. You don't actually go around biting peoples noses ya?"

Jack looked away. "It's just an expression for my snowflakes." He said. "Just spin."

North spun the bottle. "Sandy. Truth or Dare" Sandy signed dare. North thought for a minute. "Ah, I dare you to make a sand shark and ride on it with Jack." Jack glared at him. "Hey why are you dragging me into this?" Sandy looked shocked but nodded and with his magical sand, he made a rather large shark, and he and Jack jumped on it. Unfortunately, even your own creations can get crazy if you design them to. Soon jack was screaming and yelping all over the place.

"OW Sandy, I know this was an OUCH dare, but AH why AAAAHHHHH did you have to OW make this thing as hard as STOOOOOOOOONE?" he screamed when the shark took a dive in the air. Bunny was now laughing so hard he couldn't even support himself. North and Tooth were also laughing.

After a horrible twenty-five minutes, Jack and Sandy were finally able to get off the shark and Jack could barley move for five minutes. When he was finally able to move without getting nauseous, Bunny's laughing had calmed down, and he was finally able to think straight. "Sandy spin it" Jack said.

Sandy spun the bottle and it landed on Bunny. _Bunny_ he signed. _Truth or dare?_ Bunny though for a second. "Dare" he said.

A mischievous smile spread across Sandy's face. " _Tooth_ _hasn't gone in a while. I dare you to kiss her"_

Bunny suddenly felt the temperature in the room rise. "Uh, um." Jack laughed. "Your dare Cottontail" he laughed. Tooth was also feeling warm. WHY HER? But like Jack said, it was a dare.

Slowly Bunny got up from his spot and walked over to Tooth. They just stared at each other awkwardly for about five minutes with the whole room silent.

That is, until Jack got impatient. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF MIM" he yelled. And with that, he shoved Bunny's back causing both his and Tooth's mouths to touch. They stayed like that until they both pulled away laughing and coughing.

"YUCK" Bunny and Tooth shouted. All the guardians including Bunny and Tooth started laughing like crazy. "It was like kissing a brother" Tooth giggled. "Same here" Bunny gasped. "I'm still getting you for that Ice Brain" he said to Jack.

Jack continued laughing. "I guess that pushing you was extreme but honestly, I haven't had this much fun in centuries."

All the Guardians continued giggling. "Same here." Tooth said. "Yeah, I guess that was pretty fun" Bunny said. Sandy nodded. "Indeed my friends" North said. "That was very fun." Tooth nodded. "I can't remember the last time we hung out so long." She said. "We usually just come, have the meeting, defeat the bad guy, then go home." Bunny said. Jack smiled. "Maybe we can do this more often" he suggested.

All the guardians thought for a moment. "Yes" North said. "That would be fun" all the guardians nodded.

For that moment, all the guardians felt closer to each other then they had in a long long time.

"Hey look its night" Jack said. All the guardians looked outside the window and yes, it was night. Had they really been playing that long? "Well I can forget about meeting Jaime today." Jack said smiling.

"Well I should probably be heading back" Tooth said.

"Yeah I should also be getting back to the Warren" Bunny said.

But before anybody could leave, they all fell to the floor and passed out. Behind them Sandy was holding a ball of Golden sand. He looked at three mini fairies and they all nodded their head. They loved their mom and since they were mini versions of her, they could feel she was getting closer to the Guardians and believed she should get closer. With a nod and a smile, they all flew off to the Tooth Palace. Babytooth, who was doing a great job at being in charge needed them to collect teeth.

Sandy tuned back to the Guardians and tried not to laugh at how Jack was soundly asleep on Bunny's chest. Only time would tell what they will do when they wake up. But right now, they both look extremely comfortable.

Sandy walked up to the guardians and placed himself right in between North and Jack. When he was all settled in, he to, fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **A/N I still stick by no romance. I do like the sweet tooth shipping though. However, this is not one, I just wanted two characters to kiss. And honestly, I really got carried away with this story. It was not meant to be this long. Oh well. Anyway I hope I did a good job. I'll update sometime next month or sooner. I will put more family love in later chapters when the Guardians actually realize that they're family. Till next time guys ;)  
**


	2. Stuck in a Stool (Or Chair)

**A/N vvvvbjmbmbbnbjknkjbnbnjmbkmnbnbvbhvhjbchvycvy (Me banging my head on my keyboard) ok I just read my first story, and I kinda messed up on it. Sorry about that. Oh well you live you learn. Please R &R and I do not own ROTG.**

Chapter 2: Stuck in a stool (or chair)

Perfect. Just plain perfect. Out of all the days for this to happen it had to be today.

To be fair, North's day was already pretty lousy but why did this have to happen? First, his cookies were burned and tasted like ash, which they pretty much were. Then the yetis painted all the robots and ships purple when they were supposed to be red and blue, THEN the elves were at it again and accidentally set a room on fire, which North quickly put out, and finally, this. He was stuck on a chair.

It was a small chair so it was stuck on his backside. A really small chair. The only reason how he even got in the chair was because he collapsed in it. And if you put in a bunch of boring science stuff, he was able to get in the chair, but unable to get it out. But in his defense, the chair looked bigger then it was.

He has been trying for HOURS now but no success. The yetis couldn't get it off because Christmas was getting close and they couldn't afford even a minute more then necessary to stop working. And the elves… after today, he didn't trust them. He wanted to get the chair off, not his pants off.

Well he could call the guardians…. NO the lights were only for emergencies.

Well this WAS an emergency. He could barely move around. Christmas was coming soon and sitting in a bench on a chair would make him fall out. He was immortal but he could still break bones. And it would be a giant pain to walk and run around with a broken limb.

He could get it off in time.

No he couldn't, he needed the guardians.

He will live.

Not if the children stop believing.

Nah, he'd be – oh forget it. He was calling the Guardians.

He slowly walked/dragged himself over to the lights. Wait. Was this a good idea? Bunny would never let him hear the end of it, and Tooth would say this is what happens when he eats to much sweets.

Maybe he could just keep this to himself and risk the elves.

He watched as an elf struck another with electricity through Christmas lights.

Yeah, never mind.

Without another thought he turned on the lights.

* * *

Tooth was telling her fairies where to get the Teeth. "Thirty Central incisors in Texas, first molar and lateral in Japan, 19 canines in California, make that twenty canines. Oh look! Kara's first tooth. She takes wonderful care of her teeth. Look how white it is! Huh? The lights? OK Baby Tooth go get Jack, and you three come with me. The rest of you, continue collecting teeth." She said and with that she flew to the North Pole.

* * *

Sandy had just finished giving out dreams. He looked up and from the distance he saw the magnificent colors of the Northern Lights. He smiled and with a wave of his hand, he turned his sand cloud into a sand helicopter. He adjusted his goggles, and took off to the North Pole

* * *

Jack was starting a snow ball fight somewhere in Burgess when Baby Tooth came over to him and he accidentally threw a snowball in her face. Surprised by the sudden cold impact, Baby Tooth lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Jack gasped and quickly ran over to her. "You alright BT?" he asked. She looked at shook her head and gave him a big smile. Jack laughed. With one more shake, she started flying again. "So what brings you here?" Jack asked. Baby Tooth gave him a few chirps. "Guardian calling? Alright then let's go" he said giving her a smile. Then he jumped in the air and yelled "Wind take me to the North Pole" the wind happily obeyed. "Come on BT" he yelled and Baby Tooth climbed in the pocket of his hoodie. "WOOOOOOOO HHHHHHOOOOO" he yelled happily as BT gave in some happy chirps.

* * *

Bunny was just finishing a difficult pattern on his one of his eggs when an egg golem came up to him. "Guardian calling?" he asked not even looking away from his painting. The golem nodded a little. "Alright let's see what the trouble is" he said. He finished his googie and tapped his foot on the ground where a tunnel opened up.

He opened a tunnel leading to the North Pole. When he got out he went into a very heroic position. Most would have thought he was just being dramatic but he was really just stretching with his normal face. Unfortunately, not every one knew that, and the North Pole was not a good place to stretch.

The second Bunny got out of his hole and stretched, he immediately hunched down shivering. "Oh Crikey it's cold" he said shivering. Above him he heard laughing. Wait, he knew that laugh. He looked up "FROSTBITE" he yelled. Jack continued laughing up above. "Do you always do that Cottontail? Come up all cool then start hunching down shivering?"

Bunny glared at him. "No and we have a meeting to attend to"

Jacks smirked. "Alright Bun-Bun we may as well get inside before your feet numb out completely"

"Their already numb."

Jacks smirk widened "Sad. That means I'll beat you to the Pole today" he said.

''Oh you really don't want to race a rabbit mate." And with that, both of them took off to the workshop with Bunny yelping every now and then about how he couldn't feel his feet.

* * *

As everyone arrived, North (still in the chair) greeted everyone. "Glad you could make it my friends." He said. Bunny, who was rubbing his feet in attempt to warm them, looked at North. "Alright this better be important North"

Jack balanced himself on his staff not paying to much attention "Yeah North what's up?" not noticing he was slightly agreeing with Bunny.

North's face turned red. "Well, um, I may need some help with a… situation"

Tooth stopped talking to her fairies. "Help? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Well, yes. I… umm"

"Just spit it out North" Bunny said.

North sighed and laughed nervously "I'm a little stuck."

Jack looked at him. "Stuck? What do you mean stuck? Stuck choosing between colors for toys, stuck choosing what kind of cookies to eat, stuck in a chair?" he laughed at the last part.

North blushed with embarrassment. "Well…"

Jack stopped laughing. "Wait you're actually stuck?" North blushed harder.

To everyone's surprise, Bunny, cool calm collective (try saying that ten times fast) Bunny, burst out laughing. Soon Jack, Tooth, and Sandy joined in. Soon all of the Guardians except North were either sitting or rolling on the ground laughing

"This is what happens when you eat to many cookies North" Tooth giggled. North said nothing and just waited for the laughter to pass. He knew this would happen so it wasn't to surprising. But it was still embarrassing.

After five minutes of laughing, Jack got up from the floor and walked over to North. "All right lets get this chair off you." He said still holding back giggles. "Stand up" Jack said. North did and Jack put his hands on the chairs legs and started to pull. The chair didn't move. He tried again. Nothing.

"Wow, its really stuck." He said. He tried another pull. Nothing. "Hey Bunny are you going to help me out here, or what?"

Bunny shook himself out of his laughter which had calmed down but not had quite stopped. He walked over to Jack and grabbed his waist. Once they were in position, they both started pulling. Surprisingly the chair didn't budge. "Wow, it's really stuck there mate" Bunny said. He and Jack gave another hard pull

"OW" North yelped. "Be gentle"

"Sorry mate" Bunny said, giving another pull "But you put yourself in this-hey Tooth, Sandy, a little help here?"

Tooth and Sandy flew over to them. Tooth put her hands on Bunny's shoulders, and Sandy put his hands on her waist. They were both flying/floating of course.

North glared at Bunny. "It was accident! At least I didn't get myself stuck in between rocks unlike somebody I know"

Bunny shot North a glare. Why him? North already embarrassed him last guardian meeting when they all spent a few hours just talking about embarrassing stuff he did! Jack was still teasing him about it! Now North just reveled ANOTHER embarrassing moment.

In between those rocks just seemed like a good place to hide eggs. It wasn't like he expected to trip over a stick and fall legs first in there. Granted, he probably should've looked where he was going, but he sill didn't need Jack knowing about that!

Unfortunately, now he did.

Jack stopped pulling, and looked over at Bunnymund. "You've gotten yourself stuck in between rocks and no one told me?" then he chuckled. "Wow, I'm way behind on the Guardian Gossip"

Bunny turned his glare to Jack. "None of your business Frostbite" he said.

Jack just shrugged and turned back to the chair. "Alright on three" he said tightening his grip on the chair legs.

"One, two, three" Jack said and everyone gave in an ultra hard pull. Unfortunately, with all of the guardians pulling, Jack lost his grip on the chair and they all toppled backwards. Except for North who was able to keep his ground.

He turned around and looked at his fellow Guardians. The sight before him was both shocking, and hilarious. Sandy and Tooth somehow ended up on top of each other. Tooth's wings were in Sandy's face and Sandy's leg was tangled up in Tooth's feathers.

Bunny landed on his tail so he was in a sitting position and Jack landed in Bunny's lap. His staff somehow ended up tangled with the strap to Bunny's boomerang holder. Believe it or not, it was actually in pretty badly.

When all of the Guardians got over their state of shock, and realized what just happened. They also realized what position they were in and how tangled up they were.

Tooth smiled apologetically at Sandy and removed her wing from Sandy's face. When Sandy moved a good distance away from her razor sharp wings, she decided to get back to flying only to be met with a pain from her back feathers and Sandy's flaying arms. Quickly realizing Sandy was tangled in with her feathers, Tooth had quickly settled back to the ground, and both she and Sandy worked on getting him untangled.

When Jack realized he was on Bunny's lap he quickly got up feeling a little blush on his cheeks. Why did almost every time this month when he and the guardians were thrown or tossed he would end up on Bunny? Of course, they weren't thrown or tossed often so it didn't happen a lot, but still.

He remembered when Sandy knocked them all out with his dreamsand and he woke up on top of Bunny's chest surrounded by all of the guardians. On the bright side, it did explain his weird dream of carrots dancing in the snow with candy canes and sparkly teeth when they smiled. BUT STILL!

He looked around for his staff to find it tangled in Bunny's boomerang holder strap. At the same time Bunny seemed to realize the stick-ish feeling on his back next to his boomerangs.

Jack walked over to his staff and tried to pull it out of the knot accidently hitting Bunny in the process. "Oops sorry Bunny" Bunny gave him a quick glare before taking off his Boomerang holder and started to pull. "Well Frost?" Jack gave a quick smile then they both started pulling in attempt to get the staff out of the knot. Luckily, the staff was indestructible whenever Jack was holding it. After about 20 tries, after one big pull they were finally able to get the staff out of the knot. Unluckily, it sent them both backwards. On the bright side, they were untangled.

By the time they got up, and Bunny put his Boomerang holders back on, Tooth and Sandy had also untangled themselves.

"Ok, so we're going to need to hold on tighter" Jack said

"I think it's just you who needs to hold tighter mate." Bunny said,

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine. I think I'M going to need to hold tighter. Happy?"

Bunny smirked. "Yep."

All of the guardians went back in position. "On three again." Jack said.

"One" All of the Guardians tightened their grip.

"Two" They all braced themselves.

"Three" They all gave a massive pull. Although this time Jack didn't let go, North wasn't a match to all of the other Guardians physical strength and he _almost_ it toppled over. Luckily, the others noticed and helped him regain his balance by pushing instead of pulling. The last thing they all needed was to get tangled _and_ squished by North.

"North try to keep your balance mate." Bunny said.

"Bah, only happened once. Jack looks cute on your lap though."

Jack gave North a deadpanned look, while even though nobody saw, Bunny blushed a little.

"Aren't we supposed to be helping North?" Jack asked.

The last thing he needed was North teasing both him and Bunny about how cute they look when they unwillingly get into a… weird position. The last time when Sandy knocked all of them out and he fell asleep on Bunny's chest. Just his luck that both he and Bunny woke up last and North and Tooth were cooing and laughing on how adorable they looked.

Jack cringed at the memory. No. He was not going to let North laugh on how he ended up on Bunny's lap.

"Well what can we do?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe your paint can slip him out Kangaroo."

Bunny rolled his eyes "It can't. And I thought you were over that name"

"And I thought you were ok with it."

"Boys that's enough" Tooth said, not really expecting them to stop though. They never did, unless it was an absolute emergency. Secretly, she did want to see where this argument would go.

"What made you think I was OK with that?"

"It's the accent isn't it?" Jack mimicked Bunny's voice in a terrible Australian accent. "And for the record" he said in his normal voice, "It's not the accent, it's the feet."

Bunny glared at him. "Why I outta…" he stopped himself. "One of these days your going to find yourself in bigger trouble then Nightmares with Sandy."

Jack gave him a cheeky smile "Well that's not going to happen anytime soon."

Before Bunny could reply North broke in. "Gentlemen gentlemen. It's never good to fight. Why don't we get focus on this pesky chair ya? And Bunny, if Jack finds himself in trouble, I doubt any of us will let him get to hurt. I know I wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of Sandy's whips."

"Sandy's whips" Tooth whispered to herself "THAT'S IT"

All of the Guardians turned to look at her startled by the outburst. "What?" North asked excitedly. He was getting so tired of being stuck in this thing.

"Sandy's whips" Tooth said with a big smile. North's face, on the other hand fell a little. "He can use them to whip the chair to smithereens and you'll be out planning Christmas in no time"

North now looked extremely worried. "You know what?" he said, "I kind of grown to like this chair. Its slimming no?" he laughed nervously.

In honesty, he hated this chair more then ever now. He was planning on smashing it to bits when he got out. But he DID NOT want to get hit by Sandy's whips by accident.

"Really mate? You look more uncomfortable then before" Bunny pointed out.

"North. Sandy promises he won't hurt you. Right Sandy" Tooth said looking at Sandy.

Sandy smiled, nodded, and gave North two big thumbs up.

"I still don't know about this my friends." North said uncomfortably.

"Well you don't want to be in the chair forever do you?" Jack asked.

North sighed. "I guess not."

"Alright then." Jack said cheerfully. "Sandy are you ready?"

Sandy nodded and got out his golden sand whips. "On three…hey I just realized this is the third time I said that. How funny."

Sandy shook his head, but couldn't help smiling.

"One" Jack said, "Two…"

"WAIT" North said "Are you sure there isn't another way?"

Bunny shook his head. "Sorry mate"

"OK, starting over" Jack said. "One, two..."

"Wait" North said. All the others groaned. "I really think I've grown to like this chair I mean its color is really nice and when ever I want to sit I can just sit down. Plus…"

The other guardians looked at North and rolled their eyes. The guy was impossible. Sandy looked at North deadpanned for a second before taking matters into his own hands by whipping the chair to smithereens while North was rambling.

"And this shade of pink looks nice against my pants and it would be AH" North shouted and closed when he heard and felt the chair being whipped.

North opened his eyes to find broken bits of wood on the floor and the chair off hi rear. "Oh" he said "Thanks Sandy" he said.

Sandy smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey" Jack said as he picked up a piece of wood that had a weird purple substance on it. "What's this?"

North examined it. "Oh this is my new paste for toys. It starts out purple but it turns invisible later when it's completely dried. It was inspired by the glue kids use now days. Except it's a fifty times stronger"

Jack smiled, as if trying not to laugh. "This paste was on the chair you were stuck in."

North's eyes widened.

"So he accidentally glued myself on the chair?" Tooth asked.

"Not exactly, because it's still purple. Light purple, so it was only halfway dried. It does explain why it was harder then it should have been to pull it off though."

"Or your grip isn't to strong" Bunny muttered.

Jack slightly glared at him. "Either way, we couldn't get it off."

"How did it even get on the chair in the first place?" Tooth asked.

At that moment, two elves walked by with a paintbrush and a huge jar of purple stuff in it.

"Oh" she said.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Jack said. "Now if you'll excuse me, Russia is due for a snow day." But before Jack could take off, a loud sound was heard, and a minute later, a yeti came in and said something to North. His eyes widened. He quickly followed the yeti to where the toys were being made with the others following.

When they got there, they all looked at the sight in front of them in shock. Three of the yetis were stuck on their stools, fours feet were stuck on the floor, and a lot of elves were stuck on the ceiling, floor, and walls. All around the workshop was a purple color the guardians knew was the paste.

The Guardians all groaned. This was going to be a looooooooooong day.

 **A/N: IMPORTANT Ok… so this is a little more humor then family. I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't resist. I watched Rise of the Guardians and seeing North on his stool, I just couldn't resist! I also need help. Does Bunny have paws or hands? I know what he looks like, and I know he's a rabbit but he has FINGERS. Paws don't have fingers. But he's a rabbit. See where I'm going with this? So please help me out. For everyone who likes this story, the Guardians will start out friends and slowly transfer into family. Should I put Sandy in the uncle roll or older brother roll? I'm not excepting story ideas now, but I would still like to hear from you guys to get a head start on you some when I do. I will also explain what happened that got all of the yetis and elves stuck in the sequel. The sequel will not be the next story though. The next one will have a little more family in it. Please R &R love you guys! Until next week! (Yes I will try to update sooner)  
**

 **Reviews for Reviews:**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Iloveanimals: Me too. I love them like crazy. I ultra- promise I'll put stories like that in the future but for now, lets just enjoy some friendship.**


	3. Snuggles, Cuddles, and Sleep

**Here you guys go. The POVs will switch. Just a warning**

Chapter 3: Snuggles, Cuddles, and Sleep

Tooth

There was a guardian meeting and Tooth had just finished giving out locations for teeth. She was ready to relax when a mini fairy came up to her. "what is it?" Tooth asked. "Hmm, Guardian meting? Oh I completely forgot! Girls keep collecting teeth. You three, come with me" and she went off.

As she flew to the North Pole, she saw a familiar clump of white hair fly by. "Jack" she called.

Jack turned around with a big smile. "hi Tooth" he said. Tooth flew up to him. "How've you been?" she asked. Jack laughed. "oh you know, just spreading snow. The usual" Tooth smiled.

"have you been taking care of your teeth?". Jack smiled showing off his glamorous teeth. "yes mam" he said putting his hand.

Tooth flew up to him. Now that she was up closer she could see jack had light bags under his eyes and his posture seemed a little limper. "Are you alright?" she asked concernedly. Jacks posture immediately went back to normal. "Of course Tooth" he laughed. Tooth was still suspicious but Jack did seem ok, and she didn't want to push him so she let it go.

When the got to the workshop, all the Guardians greeted them and they all gave an update on what was happening.

Then North started one of his endless speeches. Yay.

Line break

North has now been going on for the past three hours and by now Jack was getting tired. Really really tired. He had already been up for _three days_ straight, which even though wasn't a lot to him, it was still enough to make him feel a little tired.

With North's endless speech, he was now feeling exhausted. Without really thinking, he leaned on the closest person. Tooth.

Tooth was listening uninterested to North's speech and silently sending places to her fairies where to pick up teeth, when she felt a cold body on her side. She looked next to her in surprise to see Jack almost asleep on her shoulder. She gently tried to nudge him him awake.

Jack was feeling majorly comfortable. He slowly and unknowingly started to fall asleep on Tooth's side. Suddenly he felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder and he cracked a lid open. When his brain finally processed what was happening, he opened both of his eyes a little. If he wasn't so darn comfy, he would've been blushing with embarrassment. But all his mind could focus on was how smooth and soft Tooth's feathers were. He was so freaking tired now, and he was soooooo comfortable. So instead of getting up, he snuggled deeper in Tooth's side and closed his eyes.

Tooth sat surprised. Jack was now back asleep on her side, with his head on her shoulder. She felt a light blush on her cheeks. Did Jack know what he was doing? But she had to admit, it was kind of nice. Awkwardly she started stroking his hair like she has seen some parents do with their kids. It always seemed to calm the kids down or make them more comfortable.

Jack felt himself go into a deep sleep when he felt cool finger going through his hair. Oh, _that felt so good._ It felt so familiar. If he hadn't gotten his memories recently, he wouldn't have known, but he did get his memories back, and he did know what this feeling reminded him of. It reminded him of when his mother used stroke his hair when she was tucking him in. Tooth was now playing with his hair by gently curling it around her finger. Man, this felt just as good as it did with his mom. Sure Tooth wasn't his mother but she was an awesome friend. With that in mind, he fell back into a deep slumber.

Soon, Tooth felt more relaxed and playing with Jacks hair was less awkward. In fact, he seemed to lean into the feeling. She barley noticed North stop talking, or Bunny smirking, or Sandy smiling at the scene in front of them. She didn't even notice when her own eyelids drooped, and she when she fell asleep with her hand still in Jacks hair.

* * *

North

North was walking around his workshop looking for Jack. The Winter Teen was visiting today, and North could not find him anywhere.

"Excuse me" he said to a yeti, "Do you know where Jack is?"

The yeti pointed west to the library. "Thank you" North said.

He walked into his large library to find Jack reading a very thick book which North could tell was an English- Russian dictionary. "Jack, what are you doing here?" North asked.

Jack immediately looked up from his book. "Oh ummmm, I was looking at this Russian fairytale book and I uhh, wanted to know what it was about. Sooooo I'm trying to learn Russian."

Actually, Jack was trying to learn Russian so he could tell when North was cursing. It would be hilarious to catch North cursing in his own language. Bunny would never let him hear the end of it. But North didn't need to know about that. Jack just hoped North would buy the fairytale lie.

North smiled. "Oh why did you not just say so?"

Phew.

"We will need pencils, papers, and books."

"Wait what?" Jack said out loud.

"I will teach you Russian" North said still smiling.

"Oh! North um, it really not necessary"

"Nonsense my friend. Its always important to learn a new language"

"Uh, but don't you have Christmas to prepare for?"

"It can wait a little while"

Before Jack could argue any further, North left the room to get the Paper and pencils. This was going to be fun.

"Ok so this means hello." North said, pointing to a word. "this means bye"

This was soooooo boring. Right now he was learning greeting vocabulary. "Um, North, with all due respect, I'm just trying to read a Russian fairytale books" yes he wasn't really interested in fairytales, or Russian fairytales but he really wanted to get out of this. And this excuse seemed to be working.

North looked at him. "Alright where is it?"

 _Crud._

"Well umm, it's over" his eyes frantically searched the library for something. Luckily he spotted a LARGE book titled ' _Russian Fairy Tales'._ He walked over to it. "Here" he said.

North examined it. "Hmm, you know I have a translated copy of this" he said. Jacks face turned into what he hoped was hopeful. "Really?" he asked. "Yes" North replied. "Its over here" he walked over to another section of the library and pulled out a book with the same title except the summary and inside were in English. He walked over to the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to read this to you" North replied.

"Oh no, it really isn't necessa- " one look from North shut him up and he walked over to the sofa.

When Jack was all comfortable, (and ready for boredom) North started reading.

The book was actually pretty interesting and North had Jacks full attention by the time he finished the story "The Brothers Frost".

"There you go Jack." North said, and he got up from the sofa and started walking away.

"Wait"

North stopped and turned to Jack. "Can you maybe, read another one?" Jack asked nervously. North was surprised but turned back to the sofa, opened the book and started reading "The Shepherds Flute".

By the time he got to the ninth story, it was night and Jack was getting tired. He unknowingly leaned on North and started snuggling in his thick coat. North was surprised (again) but didn't say anything as he subconsciously put his arm around Jacks shoulders. He didn't even notice when he put the book down and fell asleep. He didn't see the other guardians look in the room and smile at the picture of Jack asleep on North's coat, with the older Guardians hand around his shoulders.

* * *

Sandy

Sandy was concerned. It was a Guardian meeting and Jack was not acting like himself. Usually he would be arguing with Bunny, pranking Bunny, smiling in attempt to get one of Tooth's fairies to faint (which usually worked), making a joke with North, watching in amusement as Bunny and North argued about their holidays, wander off to explore the workshop (which put the Guardians in a mini frenzy the first time), set up a prank, give the elves sugar, or if he was really bored, he would start pelting the Guardians with snowballs sending all the Guardians into a mini snowball fight that would end with all of them tired and laughing.

Jack wasn't doing any of those things. He was just sitting on a chair with his eyes half closed and breathing in deeply. The guardians had said what they needed to say so now they were all sitting in a comfortable silence. Jack was slowly starting drift off. Sandy watched him carefully waiting for him to fall asleep so he could give the winter spirit good dreams.

"So Frosty" Bunny said,

Jacks eyes immediately snapped open.

 _No!_ Sandy thought _Dang it! He's never going to feel better if he doesn't rest. He defiantly won't tell us what's wrong. Unless… maybe if I confront him alone. He's always more open when we have a private chat._

"Uh Sandy?" Jack asked.

Sandy snapped out of his thoughts. He looked around him to see all of his fellow guardians looking at him weird. It took him a moment to realize what happened. _& $# _he thought. Turns out his sand voiced out his thoughts and all the Guardians saw. Luckily, he seemed to be going to fast for them to read properly. Thank MiM.

"What were you saying mate?"

Crap. Right.

After hesitating Sandy just smiled and gave everyone a thumbs up.

"So everything with the dreams is fine? You seemed a little upset" Jack said.

Sandy smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, well I should probably get back to work." Jack said. "Yeah, and I should be getting back to the Warren." Bunny said. "Bye North" And with that Bunny hopped out. From the distance you could here him go "Crikey, it's freezing"

"See you North" Tooth said, flying out. "Yeah bye North" Jack said walking out. Sandy followed him with a goodbye wave at North.

As Jack got ready to fly, Sandy put his hand on Jacks shoulder. Jack turned around in surprise. "Oh hey Sandy I was getting ready to take off" Sandy smiled ad made a few symbols above his head. "You want me to go with you?" Sandy grinned and nodded. "Don't you have dreams to pass out?"

Sandy made a few more symbols. "Already done? Well, its to late to do that snow day I was planning, so sure. I guess I can spare a minute" Jack said, a little hesitantly.

Sandy grinned and motioned for Jack to follow him. At first they flew in a comfortable silence but then Jack conjured up a snowball and threw it at Sandy. Sandy was stunned for a moment, but then smiled. "Race you Sandy" Jack laughed. Then, he zoomed off. Sandy shook his head, but picked up his speed. Soon, they were both racing in the clouds having the time of their lives. They even put in some fancy moves just because they could. "Show off" Jack yelled when Sandy did a triple flip on his sand cloud. Sandy just silently laughed enjoying every minute.

Jack gasped when they came in view of Sandy's island. It was almost entirely made of Sand and was absolutely amazing. Sandy gave Jack a gentle shove. _Race ya,_ he signed. Both he and Jack made their way to the island.

When they landed, Jack laughed from all the fun they had. Sandy, on the other hand, was getting concerned again. Jack was slouching and the bags under his eyes were a little darker.

" _Jack"_ Sandy signed, _"What's wrong?"_

Jack grinned. "Nothing Sandy. I'm perfectly fine"

One eyebrow raise from Sandy was all it took for Jacks position to slump and his grin to fade. "Alright, I may not have slept since the last meeting"

Sandy remembered that. It was quite funny watching Tooth snuggle in with Jack. They were both smiling, so it increased the adorableness by ten. Wait… that was over A MONTH AGO. JACK HADEN'T SLEPT FOR A MONTH!? That was not healthy even for a spirit. Three days was fine; a month was not.

" _A month?!"_ he signed. " _Why?"_

Jack looked nervous. "Just… bad dreams"

Sandy's eyes widened " _Nightmares?"_

Jacks eyes widened this time. "Oh no! Well, not exactly. It's more like… memories, just kind of twisted so they end badly. But when I wake up, I remember what really happened."

" _Jack"_ Sandy signed. " _You know there's always going to be us to help you. Me, North, Tooth, even Bunny will be there for you."_

Jack smiled. "I'm not so sure about Bunny"

Sandy silently laughed. " _Oh you know Bunny cares more then he'll ever admit. I saw what happened on the sleigh a few months ago."_

Jack seemed to feel better by a ton and laughed. "Yeah… I guess he does. Thanks Sandy"

Without saying/signing anything, Sandy walked off. Jack looked at him surprised. "Wait, Sandy, where are you going?" Sandy looked back ant him and tilted his head to tell Jack to follow him. With slight hesitation, Jack followed.

They went down several halls until they got to one of Sandy's guest rooms. It was not huge, but it was not small. Sandy started giving a small tour of the room. " _The bathroom is over her"_ he signed, " _There's a cabinet inside, I put a few supplies in there just in case I got any visitors and-"_ he was cut off by a small snore. He turned behind him to see Jack asleep on the floor next to the bed.

Sandy shook his head and silently chuckled before using his sand to lift Jack on the bed. He looked at Jack for a minute before going off to send dreams.

When he got back, Jack was unsurprisingly still asleep. Sandy just shook his head. Then Jacks eyes started to tighten, his face looked disturbed, and he started to slightly shift. Sandy knew Jack was having another memory dream. He quickly walked up to Jack, climbed on the bed, put his hand on Jacks back and slowly started rubbing in while sprinkling a little dreamsand on Jacks head. After a few minutes, Jacks face relaxed and he stopped squirming.

Sandy smiled in relief and rested his head on Jacks stomach. The sound of Jacks breathing was deep and relaxed. Just the way a good sleep should be. Unconsciously, Jack put his hand around Sandy's shoulders and Sandy felt himself start to drift off. He didn't fight it though. His last thoughts before he dozed off were Jack sleeping with Tooth and North.

* * *

Bunny

It was right after a guardian meeting and Jack decided to go missing in the workshop again. Typical. The workshop was huge so the Guardians went in separate directions to find Jack. North went, well… north, Tooth went south, Sandy went east, and Bunny went west.

Bunny had just peeked through a room which held North's collection of hand made Voo-Doo dolls. (Which he DID NOT need to see. That was going to give him nightmares for a week) Now he was looking through North's ENORMOUS library. "Jack" he called, "Get your scrawny arse over here Frostbite"

After a minutes he saw Jack sitting up close to the lit fireplace curled in a ball. His eyes were distant and never left the fireplace. "Frostbite there you are" Bunny said in a bored tone. "Come on we got to get the others"

Jack stayed were he was.

Bunny's annoyed appearance faltered slightly. "Frostbite did you hear me? Let's go"

Jacks body didn't move. Bunny slowly walked up, and sat down next to him. "Hey Frostbite" he said in a gentler tone. "What's up mate?"

Jack finally seemed to snap out of it. "Oh! Uh… Bunny… ummm, nothing, I was just thinking."

Bunny smirked. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Jacks face flushed. "Oh just my memories that's all. I couldn't remember anything before I was Jack Frost, and when I finally got my memories back, I found out that I had a family and a home. And now well… well… I find myself missing them sometimes."

To his surprise he felt a paw/hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Bunny gently smiling at him.

"I know how you feel there mate" Bunny said. "I've been around for centuries. Seen a lot, did my fair share of battles and wars, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss my own family at times"

Jack gave a small chuckle. "Well, how'd you deal with it?"

Now it was Bunny's turn to chuckle. "Well, at first I tried not to think about them. Did everything I could not to. But that didn't work to well so I just went through all the good memories with them. Like when my dad taught me how to fight and my mum taught me how to garden." He smiled at the memory "Funny cause I didn't think I'd ever need that skill"

Jack grinned "But your Warren is made out of nature and flowers"

Bunny laughed "Yes and now I practically rely on those skills to keep it alive." Both of them chuckled at this.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Bunny said "So are you going to tell me what really happened on Easter?"

Jack stiffened. "Why do you want to know?"

Bunny rolled his eyes "Because I know you well enough to know you wouldn't betray us."

Jack sighed. Bunny deserved to know. "Well, I just dropped off Sophie, maybe not the way I was planning to, considering she's very clingy" he chucked "Then I heard a voice calling me. I could have sworn I knew it so I just, followed it into Pitch's lair. Baby tooth tried to stop me but, I guess I was to curious about the voice to listen. So I'm in the lair finding all of the mini Teeth in cages, Pitch appears, talks about my fears, and who I am, tosses me the tooth canister, then transports me back to the Warren where there are broken egg shells, and we both know what happened after that. I'm sorry I didn't keep my word"

Bunny just stared at him. "Uh Bunny, can you stop looking at me like that?" Jack asked.

"Who did he say you were?" Bunny asked.

Jack shifted uncomfortably, "You know, the usual. I'm Jack Frost, I make a mess wherever I go, that kind of stuff."

Bunny continued staring at him. "And did you believe him?"

Jack didn't answer but that was all Bunny needed to know.

"OW" Jack yelped when Bunny punched him in the shoulder. "What was THAT for?!"

"For being an idiot that's what" Bunny replied. "Jack, you're a real pain in the arse sometimes but you do NOT make a mess wherever you go. You saved the last light. In doing so you saved all of us"

"Well I don't think badly about myself now." Jack said with a small smile.

Bunny smirked back "Don't care. You never should have thought badly about yourself once. NEVER say or think something like that. And you know what?" here was the hard part. "I'm also sorry. I was angry and- I'm a little embarrassed to say this, scared"

Jack looked at him as if deciding to be shocked or laugh. "Scared," he said, "You"

Bunny laughed at his expression. "Yes" he replied.

"You" Jack repeated. Then he chuckled, "That's a good one. The great something-something- Bunnymund, master of tai-chi, nerves of steel , six foot one, etcetera etcetera, _scared."_

Bunny rolled his eyes. "I'm serious mate"

Jack stopped laughing. "What?"

"I know it may seem unbelievable, but it's true. I was scared, if not terrified. I was walked through, Pitch was winning, and very few kids believed"

"If you were scared" Jack said slowly, "Why did you kick me out? I mean, I don't blame you, but I'm just wondering."

Bunny sighed "Jack, fear doesn't make you just scared. It also makes people say and do bad things. Everyone makes bad choices if their stressed, mad, or scared. And back there, we were all scared"

"Yeah, I guess so." Jack said. "So we're good?"

Bunny laughed "Yes mate, we're good"

Silence.

"Anyway come here" Bunny said laughing lightly as he pulled Jacks hoodie so the winter spirit was closer and ruffled his hair"

Both he and Jack laughed.

Little did they know Sandy had been there for quite sometime, and was watching the tender moment between those two and waiting to strike. Now was the perfect time.

As quietly as he could Sandy sent a light rain of golden sand on top of Bunny and Jack sending them both to sleep. Like Sandy hoped, they snuggled in with each other.

Why did Sandy do it? Because Jack has snuggled with everyone EXCEPT Bunny. No, that Truth or Dare time did not count because Jack was just sleeping on Bunny's chest. Not cuddling or anything. Sandy had a mental picture of Jack with everyone except Bunny and he really wanted one. No wonder, out of all of them, this one was defiantly the cutest. By then the Guardians were curious to see what Sandy was looking at in the liberty and took a peak themselves. What they saw both amazed and wondered them. Also it made them laugh silently.

Though he was facing the other way, Jack was snuggled deep in Bunny's fur and Bunny seemed extremely comfortable. After silently laughing for five minutes, North, Tooth, and Sandy turned around towards the Globe Room deciding to let the two sleep, not noticing how Jack snuggled deeper in Bunny's fur or how Bunny put his arm around Jack and pulled him in closer.

 **WHOA (doges' rotten food) I'm SO SORRY! I TOTALLY OVERESTIMATED MY FREE TIME! I'm really sorry I kept you guys waiting. I think we're going to do one update every two weeks and see if that works out. Sound good? REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT the next story shall be a karaoke and I NEED HELP! What songs should Bunny, Tooth or North sing? Please help! Oh yeah, and I hope you liked this story. Oh yeah, I also don't own a single thing in here except the plot. Yes, those Russian stories are real and are pretty good and about this story, I got carried away with this. I was not planning on having Jack tell them yet, but here we are.**

 **(Again HELP WITH THE NEXT STORY) I shall see you guys in two weeks or less ;)**

 **Reviews for Reviews**

 **Guest: Thanks! This was a lot of help. I think I'll go with paws or hands (But mostly paws) depending on the situation.**

 **KitoH: Yes, Stuck in a stool was pretty crazy. Sure you can totally use Bun-Bun. I didn't even come up with it, my sister did when she watched ROTG. And yeah, I think I'll give Sandy the uncle roll. Thanks for reading :D**

 **Ester Shadow: I'm so glad you liked it! I hoped you liked this one.**

 **And to all those who faved or followed. THANK YOU SO MUCH :D**


	4. Karaoke!

**Thanks KitoH for the song suggestion!** _ **CHALLENGE**_ ** **Since Thanksgiving is over, we will have our own Black Friday.** The first twelve reviewers will have their ideas published! You don't have to participate if you don't want to, but still review. **

* * *

"You really have to pay more attention mate" Bunny said.

"Hey, it's not my fault elves got a hold of sugar"

The Guardians were just having their monthly meeting when somehow the elves got a hold of powdered sugar and nearly burned down the room. Luckily Jack and Tooth were able to put it out by frosting the floor, and throwing water on it. (Tooth was not in the mood for eggnog, and there was quite a bit of water in the room)

Anyway, they were now standing in shock of what just happened.

"Honestly North. You know better then to leave sugar at elves reach. Stuff like this can happen" Tooth scolded.

"Last I checked it was out of elf reach"

"When was the last time you checked?"

Before North could continue all three guardians heard the sound of an elves bell and turned around to see Sandy with a pissed off look and a dazed elf in his hand.

"Sandy, we are trying to argue" North said.

Above Sandy's head a picture of a shepherd's crook and a question mark appeared. "Jack's wandered off again?" Bunny asked annoyed. "Ugh I hope that kid doesn't get himself in trouble."

Sandy made an arrow pointing to where he's seen Jack go but nobody saw.

"I don't know. Last time he went off it, was rather cute" Tooth said. Bunny, knowing what she was referring to, decided to keep his mouth shut. North decided to tease Bunny to see if he would talk. "Toothy's right. It was cute"

 _Stay calm, stay cool. He's just trying to mess with you_ Bunny thought. Before he could say anything, he felt a tug on his arm. "Hm Sandy?" he asked.

Sandy made an arrow above his head pointing to the hallway. "Oh you're saying Jack went that way?"

Sandy nodded.

"Ok we might as well get him."

As the guardians made their way down the hall they called out Jacks name.

"Jack, come on, meetings over" Tooth called.

"Jack get your butt over here ya gumby"

"Jack! Answer me" North said.

They heard Jacks voice from the next room, "Oh man, North! Did you know you had a karaoke machine?"

They all walked into a rather clean room where Jack was inspecting the machine.

"Jack! There you are. You really gotta give us a warning before you wander off" Tooth said.

Jack turned to her a little sheepish. "Heh heh, sorry Tooth. Uh, so North. Why didn't you tell us you had a karaoke machine?"

North shrugged. "Eh, never used it, so it was never important."

"Well, I always wanted to hear all of your singing voices" Jack said grinning,

"Wait what?" North asked.

"I want to hear you guys sing. This machine is the perfect opportunity."

"What? No way. I don't sing." Bunny said, crossing his arms.

"Hey I'll sing after all of you. I have absolutely nothing to do today so it's either that or freezing your warren"

Bunny gave him a death glare. "You better not Frostbite"

Jack held his hands up.

"Uh Jack I don't know if this is such a great idea" North said.

"Relax North. We're all just singing. What's wrong with that?"

North found himself unable to answer.

"Great, so who's going first?" Jack said, still grinning.

Nobody volunteered, and Jack could tell they were about to say something to reject the idea.

"Hey Tooth" he said, smiling. "You'll go first won't you?"

Tooth looked nervous "Uh, but I don't think the music part works. Aaand Sandy won't be able to participate." She mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

Jacks face fell for a moment but he soon smiled bigger. "So Sandy could be the DJ or… the Music player"

Sandy immediately nodded at the idea. He liked the idea of watching his fellow guardians sing. And he couldn't talk so nobody would make fun of him. With a wave of his hand, his sand took the shape of a music equipment.

Tooth still looked unsure. "Come on Tooth, nobody will say anything bad about you" Jack said looking at the other Guardians, who all gave a sign of an affirmative. "And since you're first, it doesn't have to be to long"

Still looking a tiny bit unsure, Tooth flew up to Sandy, whispered the song in his ear, and flew to the machine and grabbed the mike.

The rest of the guardians sat on a large couch that was already in the room.

Sandy turned on his equipment, and the music started. Tooth waited a moment before singing.

 _All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth_

"Ah Christmas" North exclaimed happily "Good choice Toothy" Tooth smiled and kept on singing.

 _My two front teeth  
See my two front teeth  
Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth  
Then I could wish you Merry Christmas_

Tooth was now grinning and looking like she was having a lot of fun up there.

 _It seems so long since I could say  
"Sister, Susie sitting on a thistle!"_

Now Jack was dancing like nobody was watching with grin on his face causing everyone to laugh including Tooth who was still trying to sing clearly.

 _Gosh, oh gee, how happy I'd be, if I could only whistle_

 _All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth  
My two front teeth  
See my two front teeth  
Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth  
Then I could wish you, Merry Christmas_

North decided to start doing a little dance himself. Not as silly as Jack but still pretty funny. Bunny even started tapping his foot to the beat.

 _It seems so long since I could say "Sister Susie sitting on a thistle!"  
Gosh, oh gee, how happy I'd be, if I could only whistle _

_All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth  
My two front teeth  
See my two front teeth  
Gee, if I could only have my two front teeth  
Then I could wish you, Merry Christmas_

Tooth stopped singing but was still smiling and she received a round of applause. Jack went up and gave her a hug. "You were awesome Tooth. I don't know what you were so worried about"

Tooth blushed. "Thanks Jack" she said avoiding how one of her fairies fainted.

He let her go and turned to the rest of the Guardians. "OK, so who's next?"

North went over. "I will" he said. Looking at Tooth boosted his confidence and he also wanted to get it over with.

He whispered the song in Sandy's ear and took the microphone from Tooth who sat on the sofa next to Jack.

He waited a moment then started singing.

 _Just hear those sleigh bells jingling  
Ring ting tingling too_

North's voice was deep but not terrible. It wasn't going to win a prize but still pretty good all together.

 _Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you_

"Not how you drive" Bunny called out making everybody laugh. North glared at him but continued singing.

 _Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling Yoo hoo  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you_

"I forgot how much I like Christmas songs" Tooth said. "Especially this one"  
 _  
Giddy yap giddy yap giddy yap let's go  
Let's look at the snow  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow_

"I like that line" Jack said who was now dancing by tapping his body to the beat.

 _Giddy yap giddy yap giddy yap it's grand  
Just holding your hand  
We're gliding along with the song of a wintry fairy land_

"I like this song" Jack said. "Come on Tooth, I need a dance partner."

 _Our cheeks are nice and rosy  
And comfy cozy are we  
We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be_

"Do birds snuggle up?" Bunny asked. "Eh who cares" Jack answered.

 _Let's take the road before us  
And sing a chorus or two  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you_

Now Tooth and Jack were both dancing with no problems and Tooth was humming along to the song. _  
_

 _There's a birthday party at the home of Farmer Gray  
It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day  
We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop  
At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop  
Pop! Pop! Pop!_

North was now having a blast up there and even started doing his own little dance. _  
_

 _There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy  
When they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie  
It'll nearly be like a picture print by Currier and Ives  
These wonderful things are the things  
We remember all through our lives _

Bunny was slightly moving to the songs beat even though he was still sitting.

 _Just hear those sleigh bells jingling_

 _Ring ting tingling too_

 _Come on, it's lovely weather_  
 _For a sleigh ride together with you_

North finished with a bow. Everyone applaud. "Not bad mate" Bunny said. North beamed, "Ah, thanks Bunny"

Everyone was now looking at Bunny expectantly. "What? Oh…" he remembered that it was now his turn.

"Yeah no. I never agreed to this."

"Oh come on Bunny, everyone else has done it." Jack said

"You haven't"

"I'm singing after you"

"I don't sing"

"If you can yell, you can sing at least a little"

"Really Frostbite?"

"Just pointing something out"

"Still not doing it"

"Oh come on! Everyone can sing"

"Come on Bunny!" Tooth pleaded.

"Yeah old friend. You can do it" North said encouragingly.

Sandy made a few symbols over his head.

Bunny looked at the pleading expressions looking at him.

"Alright let's get this over with" he sighed. He was about to go up and whisper a song in Sandy's ear but Jack beat him to it. "Uhhh what are you doing?"

Jack smiled mischievously. "Sorry, but I can't have you sing a song about Easter. And I really want you to sing this"

Bunny suddenly looked slightly nervous until he recognized the song. Then he just looked annoyed. "Really Frostbite?"

Jack grinned. "Oh come on Bunny it's a good song!"

Before Bunny could comment back, it was time for him to sing.

 _I'm singing in the rain_

 _Just singing in the rain_

Even though he was doing it with gritted teeth, a grumpy tone, and an annoyed face, (much to everyone's surprise) Bunny was actually really good.

 _What a glorious feeling_

 _I'm happy again_

"You don't look to happy" Jack called up. Bunny gave him a half hearted glare but kept on singing.

 _I'm laughing at clouds_

 _So dark up above_

 _The sun's in my heart_

 _And I'm ready for love_

Bunny's face now softened into a small smile and his tone perked up more. Everyone in the audience decided to start dancing (again). Jack grabbed Tooth and they started doing a tap kind of dance.

 _Let the stormy clouds chase_

 _Everyone from the place_

 _Come on with the rain_

 _I've a smile on my face_

By now Bunny DID have a smile on his face (a rather large one) and he was openly starting to have a lot of fun up there. His tone was cheerful and his position was a lot more relaxed. He was even slightly dancing as he was singing.

 _I walk down the lane_

 _With a happy refrain_

 _Just singing_

 _Singing in the rain_

 _Dancing in the rain_

 _I'm happy again_

 _I'm singing and dancing in the rain_

 _I'm dancing and singing in the rain_

The music stopped and everyone applauded.

"And you said you couldn't sing" Jack said. Bunny chuckled. "I said I didn't sing, I never said I couldn't sing. There's a difference there mate"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Ok. My turn" he said smiling widely. "I've always wanted to do this song in front of an audience"

He whispered the song in Sandy's ear. Whatever the song was, Sandy must've been a fan because he smiled wider then he had all day.

The music started and after a moment, Jack sang.

 _Like a small boat  
On the ocean_

All of the Guardians now recognized the song and smiled. Jack did have a nice voice. And he seemed to be enjoying himself already.

 _Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion_

Jack grinned. He liked this part.

 _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

The Guardians wooed.

 _Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Jack took a breath. He looked at his fellow guardians. The Guardians were now smiling and looking at him waiting for him to continue.

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep _

That part wasn't true but it was still fun to sing.

 _And it's been two years I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe_

That part was true. He did still believe and he always would.

 _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

He was now having tons of fun. It had been so long since he just sat down (or stood) and sang. It was a lot more fun then he remembered. Now all of the guardians were cheering and clapping. He couldn't tell if the fun finally got to them, or if he was just really good but he didn't care.

 _Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

Jack took a breath before continuing

 _Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion_

Time to add a dramatic flare.

 _This is my fight song_

With that, he made an explosion of snowflakes and ice taking shapes of swirls and moving them around the room.

 _Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song_

He was now singing with as much heart as possible. He didn't notice when the snowflakes and ice started to glow.

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

With that last line, the snowflakes and ice calmed down and disappeared.

Jack looked around slightly disappointed he didn't get an immediate applause like the rest of the guardians. Were the snowflakes to much?

Then (nearly giving him a heart attack) Tooth attacked him with a hug. "You did great up there!" Jack smiled. "Thanks Tooth"

North gave him a pat on the back. "Very good job Jack" Jack grinned. Bunny walked over. "Bloody show pony" he grumbled. Jack gave him a cheeky grin. Bunny rolled his eyes "But you're not bad Snowflake" Jacks grin widened. _Snowflake huh? Looks like I just earned a new nickname._

"Thanks Bunny" he said.

Sandy made a thumbs up at Jack. Then a question mark appeared over his head.

"What now?" Jack asked.

Sandy nodded his head.

Jack thought for a moment. "We still have a little time. Oh I know! GROUP SONG" he seemed pretty proud of himself of the idea.

"Group song Snowflake?" Bunny asked.

Jack smiled "You don't have to participate if you don't want to. I just want to do one more song. Sandy, you have not decided so do you think you can choose?"

Sandy nodded excitedly. He thought for a moment before he made all of his music equipment disappear and turn into a ukulele. Then he made a rainbow over his head.

Jack grinned. "Nice choice Sandy" he said.

Sandy smiled back before strumming his ukulele. The guardians recognized the song and after a few seconds Jack started humming then began the song.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh oh_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me_

 _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to,  
Oh why, oh why can't I?_

Tooth sang with him on the next line. Their voices went very well together.

 _Well I see trees of green and red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

North decided to join the pair on the next line. His voice mixed beautifully with Jack and Tooth's.

 _Well I see skies of blue  
And I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

Now all of the Guardians were looking at Bunny expectantly. He rolled his eyes (but he was smiling) and sang along with them. The four guardian's voices blended together perfectly. It may not win an award but it sounded right. All of the Guardians were smiling.

 _The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Singing, "How do you do?"  
They're really singing, "I, I love you."_

The line made all of the Guardians smile wider, but they didn't know why.

 _I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world world_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me_

 _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dream that you dare to, why oh, why can't I?_

The guardians hummed the final part and even said the last words before laughing with each other. Manny smiled down on them enjoying the laughter of the Guardians.

* * *

 **I don't know what you think, but I had a very fun time writing this. I do not own RotG or any of the songs. Those go to DreamWorks, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Johnny Mathis, Gene Kelly (Or whoever wrote Singing in the Rain), Rachel Platten, and** **Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. Oh and sorry for any unnatural or unnecessary spaces, my laptop does not like me right now.  
**

 **Reviews for Reviews**

 **KitoH: Thanks for the Idea! And my favorite was Bunny to :D**


	5. Jack's memories pt 1

**Requested by KitoH. (can also be seen as a prologue for this arc.)  
**

"Jack! Where are ya mate?" Bunny called.

"Jack!" North shouted "This is no time for jokes!"

"Jack! Come on Sweet Tooth"

So now you're probably wondering what's going on. Well…

" _Thank you for coming" North said._

" _Why wouldn't we?" asked Jack. "We do every month." North gave him a look. "Just being formal my friend"_

" _Alright can we hurry up?" Bunny asked, "I have eggs to paint and-oh" he gagged._

 _Tooth flew over to him in concern. "Are you alright?" she asked._

 _Bunny shook his head. "What is that SMELL?" he said._

 _Everyone smelled the air. "Uh I don't smell anything" Jack said. He smirked. "Are you sure it's not you?"_

 _Bunny glared at him. "NO"_

 _Jack held his hands up. "I'm just saying that no one else smells anything. Really, who in here other than Bunny smells something terrible?" no one said anything._

 _Bunny gagged again. "How can you NOT smell it?"_

 _Jack shrugged. "Maybe because you have a stronger sense of smell? Wind, can you please blow us whatever smell Bunny's talking about to our direction?" The wind obeyed. As the wind blew the Guardians were able to smell what Bunny was complaining about. And even though it wasn't strong, boy was it BAD._

" _Oh" Tooth said, her face slightly scrunching up in disgust. Jack tried waved the smell away "Oh man" he said. North held his nose, and like Tooth, Sandy's face scrunched up in disgust._

" _What is that?" Tooth asked now trying to waft the smell away. Bunny took a quick, brief sniff before making a face and pointing to the direction. All of the guardians went down the hallway with the wind and Bunny leading the way. They came up to a room North recognized as his greenroom._

" _You have a greenroom?" Jack asked. North nodded. "Yes. It's much warmer then rest of the workshop"_

 _As they went in, the smell got slightly stronger making the guardians flinch. As time went by, the smell suddenly got really strong. Jack gagged "Oh Moon! It smells like rotten meat and decaying flesh". All of the Guardians put their hands over their noses, and Bunny looked slightly nauseous._

" _Wait, how do you know what decaying skin smells like Frostbite?"_

" _Trust me. You don't want to know. And just so you know, it wasn't my fault! Corpse don't decay in winter. For the meat, someone threw it by my lake once, and it just sat there getting more disgusting every day. The smell could send a person running"_

" _Oh, come on Jack, don't overreact. It doesn't smell that bad" Tooth said. (Although her face said otherwise)_

 _Sandy shook his head and a picture of an elf and a sock appeared over his head. "Oh no it's not, Sandy" Tooth said._

 _Bunny shuddered at the memory. "Oh, I don't know. Those elves socks were horrible" he said._

" _What are we talking about?" Jack asked. "Nothing important Frostbite" Bunny said. Jack decided to say nothing._

 _They kept on looking for the source of the smell until Jack came across a rather large plant. The closer he got, the stronger the smell seemed. Still trying to waft the smell away, he asked, "Hey Bunny, what's this plant?" Bunny came up to the plant and groaned. "Of course. The Corpse Flower. That's what the smell is. North, why would you have a corpse flower?"_

 _North shrugged. "It's very rare flower and blooms once every few years. It also looks nice."_

 _Tooth came up. "Hey is that a corpse flower?"_

" _Guys what's a corpse flower?" Jack asked. "A flower that blooms every few years and smells like a corpse" Bunny answered._

" _Yeah." Tooth said. "I used to come across those when I flew to Indonesia to collect teeth"_

 _Sandy heard their conversation and came over. "They also smell the worse at night, but time is different at the North Pole" he signed._

" _Oh. That makes sense" Jack said._

" _Uh guys" Tooth said. "I think we should be getting out of here. It's starting to smell bad to the point where I can taste it, and Bunny's not looking to well."_

 _She was right. Poor Bunny looked as if he was going to either faint or throw up._

 _They got out of the room, but the smell still lingered in the workshop. "Yeah, I can't do this" Jack said. "is there anywhere else we can go?" Tooth perked up. "We can go to my place. We hardly get visitors and I made some improvements to my palace since Pitch"_

 _North hesitated. But after smelling in the corpse smell, he gave in. "Alright then. To the sleigh" for once, Bunny didn't say anything._

 _Until they got close to the sleigh._

" _Uh, are you sure mate? I'm sure my tunnels would be better"_

" _Nonsense. Get in here" North said. With that, he grabbed Bunny and yanked him in the sleigh. "buckle up"_

" _Why can't you put bloody seatbelts on this?" Bunny said clutching the sides. North laughed before taking off._

" _WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO" Jack yelled. He and Tooth stood up in surfer positions to get the full feeling while Sandy sat with both arms in the air and a big smile, and Bunny hanging down on the floor clutching the sides for dear life. "Not so fast! NOT SO FAST"_

 _Unfortunately, things were just going to get worse for the poor Pooka. "Here come the loopty loops" North shouted. Bunny gagged and put his hand to his mouth while still clinging onto the sleigh. "Here come the carrots" he managed. Jack smirked, while he put both hands in the air._

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _The reindeer took off flying. Jack went to the back of the sleigh and looked at the view, it was amazing. It reminded him of the time when- heeeey he just got an idea._

 _He climbed on the edge of the sleigh. "Hey Bunny, look at this view" Bunny glanced over to him with slight irritation._

" _Come on, just look at it. it's so nice! Whoa!" he pretended to slip "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"_

 _Tooth was about to jump off the sleigh to get him when Sandy put a hand on her shoulder and smirked. She turned to see North also silently shaking his head with a smile._

 _Bunny didn't move. "Nice try Frostbite but I'm not falling for that again."_

 _There was only silence. "Frostbite. Not working" Still nothing._

" _I'm not looking over Snowflake." Silence._

 _ **He's fine.**_

 _Silence._

 _ **Nothing to worry about.**_

 _Silence._

 _ **Ok, where is he?**_

 _More silence._

 _ **Did he really fall this time?**_

 _Silence._

 _ **Starting to feel a little concerned.**_

 _Silence_

 _ **OK really, where the bloody heck is he?**_

 _Silence_

 _ **If he has been falling this long… oh strewth.**_

 _With a groan (or whimper) Bunny meekly looked over the sleigh. Jack wasn't there._

" _Uuuhh North" Bunny said trying (and failing) to keep the panic out of his voice. "He's uuuhh… he's…"_

" _Hi Bunny" Jack said from behind him, making Bunny yelp in surprise.  
_

 _When he was able to process what just happened, he grabbed Jack by his hood and punched him in the shoulder. "Ya bloody show pony! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"_

 _Jack laughed massaging the pain on his shoulder. "Aww, I didn't know you cared so much"_

" _Rack off"_

" _Alright hold on. We're taking short cut" North said._

" _Oh strewth. Why didn't I take the tunnels?" Bunny groaned._

 _North just smiled and pulled out a snow globe. "Tooth Palace" he threw the globe about 10 feet away from the sleigh and the portal opened up._

 _Bunny clutched harder on the sleigh closing his eyes and clenching his teeth as the sleigh went through the tunnels and into the tooth palace._

 _Jack had only been there once. It was when the nightmares and Pitch attacked the Tooth Palace so he never got to get a good look at the Palace. Now that the Palace was safe again, Jack could marvel at the place. Tooth was right, they had made some improvements._

" _Wow. You weren't kidding Tooth." Jack said._

" _Of course, I wasn't" Tooth replied._

" _The place looks nice Tooth." Bunny complemented._

 _All of a sudden, a bright light filled the room until it was blinding. When the Guardians opened their eyes, they were in a dark room with only Sandy's sand as light._

" _Where are we?" North asked._

" _I have no idea mate" Bunny replied._

 _Sandy made a picture of Jack and a question mark over his head._

" _Oh Jack? He's right over…" Tooth found herself trailing off when she couldn't see Jack anywhere. "Guys… where IS Jack? Jack! Where shout if you can hear me!"_

 _Silence._

That is how we end here.

"Jack! Where are ya mate?" Bunny called.

"Jack!" North shouted "This is no time for jokes!"

"Jack! Come on Sweet Tooth"

The Guardians stopped calling for Jack and looked at her.

"Sweet Tooth?" Bunny said giving her a weird look.

"What's wrong with it?" Tooth asked.

"Nothing. Just… well… Sweet Tooth. Kinda odd nickname shelia"

Tooth frowned. "Says you who calls him Frostbite"

"Yeah well… Sweet Tooth sounds like a name of affection. Frostbite on the other hand… it's made to annoy him. Like he calls me Kangaroo and Cottontail. It's aloud."

Tooth smirked "Really? So, Snowflake isn't a name of affection? Because you seem to only use it when you're concerned or amused"

Bunny froze. Oooooooh crikey. Before he could do a snarky retort one whole side of the dark room lit up. Slowly, the light dimmed into a night at a village that looked like it was built in the early 1700s.

As they watched, a white-haired person literally flew into view, and fell on his face.

"Jack" Tooth called. She attempted to go over but saw that they weren't really there. It was like a movie. There was a screen and something played but you couldn't really touch anything. Except this wasn't a screen, this was a wall showing… memories. "This is a memory." She gasped.

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked.

"This is one of Jacks memories before he became a guardian" Tooth explained.

As the memory continued, they saw Jack trying to avoid bumping in to people and cheerfully waving hello to all of them.

They saw as he went down to a small child.

" _Oh, uh excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" But the child didn't see him and walked right through him. Jack gasped as he felt the small boy go right through. He stood right back up holding his chest and breathing heavily._

"This is his first memory as Jack Frost" North said.

Bunny looked at him sadly. "Poor kid. Didn't know he was invisible."

 _As they watched, several other kids and adults walked through Jack. The Guardians winced when Jack cried out in surprise. "Hello?" he called. But being invisible, no one could see, hear, or feel him. He then seemed to realize that he was on his own, and walked back into the woods._

The guardians looked in shock at this all. "My poor Sweet Tooth" Tooth said "All those people walking through him and he doesn't even know why"

 _As he walked he saw a normal sized groundhog with a dark stripe on his head. Jack smiled and walked over to it. "Hey buddy what are you doing out here?" to his surprise the groundhog looked at him and spoke._

" _Hi. Look, it's nice to meet you and all, but spring is coming, and I have to dig a hole to come out of for the kids."_

Bunny groaned. "The Groundhog? HE'S the first spirit Jack talked to?"

 _Jack stared at him in disbelief. "You…You can talk, a-and you can see me" the groundhog rolled his eyes. "You must be new."_

 _Jack went down the little rodent. "Yeah… yeah I am. I'm really sorry to bother you but can you tell me where I am, and why people can't see me?"_

 _The groundhog stopped digging. "Well, chances are we won't be seeing each other anytime soon so I might as well fill you in. You are in Burgess, and people can't see you because they don't believe in you." At Jacks confused face, the groundhog sighed, and started digging again. "When people believe in you, they believe you exist. If they don't believe you exist, they can't see, feel, or hear you. The rest of your questions, Mother Nature can probably answer. She helps all seasonals and you're defiantly one. Mother Nature lives down in a hidden forest, but there are many entrances. I believe one is somewhere in this forest. Just look for a tree with a leaf shaped symbol on the bark. When you find it, put some of your frost on it, and it should open up to you. Just be observant. The leaf may be hard to find. Does that answer all your questions?"_

 _Jack nodded._

"I don't know why you don't like him Bunny" Tooth said, "He seems friendly enough"

"Yeah. One of the MANY words he is not. He thinks he's so special because he decides whether Spring comes early. He doesn't even know what it's going to be. Plus, he's mean"

"Yes, but he still helped Jack."

"Let's just continue watching shelia"

" _Good. Well, I'm done with my hole. This is good enough to take at least a small nap before it's time for me to come out."_

" _What is it you do?"_

 _The ground hog slightly smiled. "I decide if winter stays longer, or spring comes early. If I see my shadow, winter lasts longer, if I don't, spring comes early."_

 _Jack grinned. "Sounds cool"_

 _The groundhog chuckled "Yeah, it is. Well, I should probably get going. There is still a week before I need to come out. Might as well get an early rest. Oh, and we most likely won't see each other in another fifty years or something. So, take care of yourself kid."_

" _I will. My name's Jack by the way. Jack Frost."_

 _The groundhog smiled. "Grounder. But just call me Ground."_

" _Thanks for the help Ground"_

" _No problem Frost" and with that, he jumped in his hole._

 _Jack smiled and was about to take off flying to find that tree when he heard "Oh, and Jack" he turned back to see Ground peeking out of his hole. "In the unlikely event, you see the Easter Bunny, don't mention me"_

 _Jack smirked "I take you two don't get along?"_

" _No. We don't. And I recommend try to stay out of his way as well. He's not the nicest guy you'll ever meet and he really knows how to hold a grudge. He's also bigger then you, and as much as I hate to admit it, and trust me, I really do, he's a skilled fighter." Ground clenched his teeth at the last words at the last words. "If you mess up Easter, he'll never forgive you"_

"You gotta admit Bunny" North said, "His description of you is pretty accurate"

 _Jack smiled. "I feel like I should be scared of him but I'm just not"_

 _Ground shrugged "You shouldn't be. He's a Guardian of Childhood. You look about seventeen so he can't hurt you… to badly."_

"What does he mean 'to badly'?" Tooth asked.

Sandy made an image of Bunny giving Jack a playful punch.

 _Jack looked curious "Guardian of Childhood?"_

 _Ground nodded. "Yes. Otherwise known as the Big Four. They are a group of Spirits that pretty much all kids believe in. They defeated the Boogeyman centuries ago. Now though, all they really do is sit around doing their jobs like everyone else. They do the occasional combat, but not often. The only things that make them stand out are one, pretty much every kid believes in them, two, they go on the occasional battle, three, the titles, and four, they are all very powerful. Being a Guardian and having millions of kids believe in them gives them more power than the rest of us. Which can make_ _some_ _a little too full of themselves"_

"Hey!" Bunny exclaimed annoyed. The last part was obviously for him.

 _Jack shrugged "Eh, sounds boring"_

 _Ground chuckled "You might be the first person I've ever heard say that. Most would love to be a Guardian."_

 _Jack looked curious again "Who are they? The Guardians, not the people who want to be."_

 _Ground looked surprised "You really are new. They are Santa Clause, the Guardian of Wonder. The Tooth Fairy, Guardian of Memories. The Sandman, Guardian of Dreams. And of course, the Easter Bunny, Guardian of Hope"_

 _Jack frowned. "If he's the Guardian of Hope, why do you make him sound so… not nice?"_

 _Ground sighed. "Granted, he's far from the worst guy you'll ever meet, and I heard he can be nice in his own way. Although I wouldn't get my hopes up. He is absolutely no sweetheart. So just let him be."_

 _Jack smiled. "Thanks for the tip Ground."_

 _Ground smiled. "You know, you're not a bad kid. Good luck finding the tree Frost. Stay out of trouble… and that grumpy Bunny" and with that, he went back in his hole. For real this time._

The guardians watched as Jack flew off to find the tree and the scene faded.

For a minute, there was only silence.

"Well that just happened." Tooth said.

Then North cracked up. "Hahahahaha Grumpy Bunny ha good one"

Even Tooth and Sandy silently giggled. Bunny just rolled his eyes at his fellow guardians. "It's not funny" he grumbled.

The giggles didn't last long (because honestly, Grumpy Bunny is not that funny. No rhyme intended) and soon the dark place was silent again.

After a short while, the wall lit up and another memory began.

 _Jack was flying to every tree around and carefully inspecting it. He had obviously been at it for quite a long time since he was slouching and there were bags under his eyes. When he was done inspecting it, he put a little of his frost on it._

 _Nothing happened._

" _I'm starting to wonder it I was lied to" Jack muttered "This is like the two hundredth tree and nothing, nothing, nothing."_

 _He started walking. "Tree with a leaf on it" he said. He walked up to another tree "I can't believe I've been doing this for I-don't-know-how-long. This tree better have it" he paused "Aaand I'm talking to myself."_

 _He continued to look at the tree. "Wait a second." He took a closer look. On the tree's bark, barley visible, was a leaf engraved. The leaf engraving had green moss in the inside. Jack smiled. He put the tip of his staff on the moss, and the whole leaf engraving started to glow. Then it faded to revel a doorway._

 _With a whoop, Jack went in._

 _To be Continued._

 **A/N: I know. I've done a cruddy job with updating, but life has been very busy lately and I haven't had enough time to go on my laptop. That is why this will be a two-shot. I was planning on this to be much longer but I was already way due to post so I'm just putting in what I have so far. The next one will have much, much more memories. It will also have the isolation we've been wanting. Sofie Swear. I'm also going back to my monthly schedule of updating because the weeks are obviously not working.**

 **And for the corpse flower plot at the beginning, I just needed a funny way of getting the Guardians to the Tooth Palace. Originally, I was planning on it being a kids extremely disgusting gym socks that hadn't been washed in years and he wanted to trade those socks with North for new socks. But the flower seemed better.  
**

 **Lastly, yes, i am aware that _Ground_ is not a very original name. However, I'm bad with names and the Easter Bunny's name is Bunny/Bunnymund, The Tooth Fairy's name is Tooth, and the Sandman's name is Sandy. (Yes I know that those are only their nicknames) So I figured that Grounder for the Groundhog would be appropriate. **

**Replies for Reviews**

 **KitoH: I'm so glad you liked that. Thank you so much for the idea. I'm sorry it doesn't have enough of Jacks memories. I really am. The next one will have a lot more.**

 **sparklehannah: You know what? I thought so to. However, it was the best song about teeth I could find. Anyway, I'm so happy you liked it! I hope you like this one.**

 **Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew: I absolutely love that idea. I will defiantly post that when this arc is done.**


	6. AN and Sneak Peek

**Hi guys. This is sadly not a story (I'm sorry) but is very important note. I am aware that you cannot post an A/N as a individual chapter on this website which is why (and because I couldn't wait) there are a little in views for future oneshots and arcs down below. But I really do think you should read this. I have decided to put this story on a temporary hold. BEFORE anyone kills me please hear me out. I am working on a few other stories right now and I just adopted another one. I'm also pretty interested in human and high school AU's so I want to try one out myself. I want to work on those for a while before I come back to this. But don't worry. This shouldn't be on hold for more then a three months at the most. This is my oldest and one of my most favorite stories and I still have more then a dozen ideas for it, I'm not kidding.' I never post a story or arc and not know where it will go.  
**

 **I'm still accepting ideas so feel free to suggest if you haven't already. The rules are pretty simple. No pairings or slashes, No OC's that play a major role, and No crossovers. (which means no Big Four)  
**

 **So here's the order on our future stories when we return. Unless of course we get more ideas.  
**

 **Jack's memories** **(Requested by KitoH)  
**

 **Winters** **Nightmare** **(requested by Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew)  
**

 **Paint and Panic in the Warren** **(requested by EriTheBear)  
**

 **Sleigh accident** **(Requested by Dragon)**

 **The Worst Chocolate** **(By me)**

 **An Unusual change** **(by me. Will be an Arc)**

 **Aggressive Elves** **(Also by me. Sequel to Stuck on a Stool)**

 **In a world of Darkness** **(by me)**

 **A Big Funny** **War** **(Pretty much anything from this point is me)**

 **Uno** **(Me)**

 **A Mix Up (Me)**

 **Mystery about two Friends** **(Me)** **  
**

 **Special Items** **(Me. Three shot)  
**

 **Christmas Special** **(Me)**

 **Little Jack** **(Me. Also a toddler Jack. I love those stories!)**

 **A Living Nightmare** **(Me. Also will be an Arc)**

 **And more! So I have a ton of Ideas and I am certainly not giving this up. Just putting this on pause. I Sofie Swear I will be back soon!**

 **Reviews for Reviews  
**

 **Iloveanimals: I love that you love it! Just one question. Do you want to count your last review about Jack and Bunny as a suggestion?**

 **KitoH: I'm so happy you like this! You reviewd first so your idea gets first. Don't worry I'll update this with the next part in a few months.**

 **sparklehannah: Thank you so much for your awesome complements! They made me so happy! Don't worry I'll show soon what/who caused the guardians to go into Jacks memories and where Jack went soon. ;) Thanks for your compliment on Grounders name by the way. It made me feel better about it.  
**

 **EriTheBear: Thanks for the tip! I'm lad to know I got them in character because that was a constant worry. You also make a very fine point with Jack's friendship with the Groundhog. I'm happy you like this so much! Heads up, memories of blizzard 68 will not be in it because trust me, my version of 68 is VERY different. Also, I'm sorry if my way of putting in a panic attack isn't 100% accurate.  
**

 **Dragon: I really like the idea. I will certainly do this idea. I'm going to have to change your North/Tooth into just super strong friendship fluff (although I rather like the pairing) but I can defiantly do Bunny and North brother moments. :D**

 **OK so now I will give you an insight on some all of my future oneshots and arcs for this story. Not all of them though. I hope you all will forgive me and I promise I'll be back soon! Until next time flowers! :)  
**

 **P.S. I'm bad with accents so I stoped spelling words to sound like them. Sorry :(**

* * *

 _Jacks Memories  
_

As the Guardians watched, Jack put his glowing hand over the shivering little girls head.

 _The baby gave a shudder and breathed a final breath. Jack went down and seemed to know the child was dead or close when he could touch her_.

 _He patted the child's head with sorrow. His eyes were watery but no tears fell. He touched foreheads with the baby before pulling away and putting the blanket over the childs head._

 _"It's OK" he whispered._

The Guardians couldn't tell whether he was talking to himself or the baby.

 _"I'm sorry. It was the best thing I could do for you. You don't deserve to feel that pain. You'll have people who can care for you now and give you everything you need. I'm so, so sorry it had to end like this."_

 _He gave the child's head that was covered with the blanket a small, gentle, hug before getting up and turning around. The wind blew around him in a comforting way._

 _"It's ok, Wind" Jack said, his voice still sad. "Come on now, Russia is due for some snow." his voice wasn't nearly as energetic as it usually was. He gave a smile though anyone could see it was forced._

 _He jumped up and flew away with four stunned Guardians watching._

* * *

 _Winter's Nightmare_

"Oh Jack" Pitch said slowly approaching the sleeping winter spirit. "You look so peaceful. I almost regret needing to do this. Oh well, I believe this nightmare will suit you very well."

With that, he put his hand on Jacks forehead and watched as Jacks face became troubled. "Oh there's a lot more in for you Jack Frost."

He saw as Jack started squirming and whimpering. Oh the _fear._ The nightmare wasn't even at it's full potential yet. Sweet delicious fear.

From behind the door he heard Tooth's worried voice "Jack, are you ok up there?"

 _Crap_ he thought. He went to the shadows under the bed, only thing even slightly visible was his amber eyes. But even from under there, he felt Jack's fear getting stronger.

* * *

 _Paint and Panic in the Warren_

Bunny was getting concerned.

He had sent Jack to get some more paints and he has not returned yet.

Finally finished with his egg, he went to his paint vault to check on Jack.

What he saw shocked him.

On the floor, surrounded by paint, and broken jars, Jack Frost was hyperventilating.

* * *

 _Sleigh Accident  
_

North didn't know how much more he could take this. His leg was killing him and he was starting to feel dizzy with the pain.

"Mate?" he heard Bunny's voice through the fog. He looked up to see Bunny unusually concerned and worried. Tooth was buzzing worriedly around him.

"That's it North" Tooth said sternly, "I know somethings wrong. You're never _not_ hungry and you _never_ agree with Bunny about Easter."

"Yeah North." Bunny said, "As amazing as it sounded, you're hiding something. What is it? I know we can help you."

Sandy below him had a check mark above his head.

North looked at his fellow Guardians. "I..." but he couldn't finish his sentence. The pain became to much and he could scarcely feel himself lose his balance and fall only to have strong arms catch him (followed by a wheeze at the sudden weight) before blacking out.

* * *

 _An Unusual Change_

"I don't know why you always fuss over teeth!" North snapped.

"For your information Nicholas St. North, I'm the TOOTH Fairy. And your sweets, are a threat to cavities. ESPECIALLY to Jacks."

"Jacks immortal! Teeth can't fall out!"

"But they can still rot!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room...

"You just HAD to freeze my feet on the way here didn't you Frostbite?"

"In the Name of fun yes!"

Sandy tugged Jacks arm and gave him a frown.

"Oh not you too Sandy? Why? You play pranks with your sand all the time!"

Sandy's frown deepened and his sand arrow pointed at both Jack and Bunny then the arrow turned into the shape of a child.

"We DO NOT act like children Sandy." Bunny said. "You bloody prank us and have your own childish moments."

Sandy felt steam coming from his ears.

Soon the whole room was filled with childish arguing from the guardians.

Suddenly a thick fog filled the room and the guardians collapsed unconscious.

When Jack opened his eyes, he knew something was off. The world seemed a lot bigger. He looked around to see his fellow guardians still on the floor. His eyes wanderd off to his hands. They were still his normal shade of- _yellow?!_ Why were they chubbier? He looked up to see... _himself?!_

He looked down and silently gasped. He opened his mind to scream but no sound came out.

* * *

 ** _(Now I'm Just moving on to short scenes or lines because these last ones are not fully developed)_**

 _Aggressive Elves_

North watched in horror as the elves and their pitchforks aproached him. Without a thought, he pressed the lights then started running for his life.

Line break

Jack didn't kn ow what to expect. He certainly wasn't expecting was not expecting Sandy to be tied with his own rope with a device thingy over his head. We was not expecting Tooth to have an anchor tied to her wings. He certainly wasn't expecting Bunny to her in a metal cage and trying to fight his way out of it. He defiantly wasn't expecting to find North surrounded by a bunch of elves with fire and pitchforks.

What he also didn't expect was the elves going up to him. What was alarming was they were putting salt around him and on themselves. Today was going to be a very lousy day.

* * *

 _In a World of Darkness  
_

Jack slowly opened his eyes. In an instant, he knew something was off.

His eyes were open, but there was no light. All he could see was black.

At first, he hoped that North just turned the lights off so he could rest better. But when his senses started getting more alert, he felt the familiar sensation of an overhead light cast upon him.

It didn't take him too long to remember what had happened and what was happening. He then heard light breathing from his left.

Not knowing who it was he settled for a safe answer.

"Hey" he whispered. "Hey" this time a little louder.

The being next to him stirred. "Jack? Jack you're awake!"

Jack immediately recognized the voice as Tooth's. He soon felt her fingers gently grasp his shoulders.

"Are you alright? Feeling okay?" Tooth asked concerned.

Jack wondered if he should tell her he couldn't see. But her worried voice made him not want to. He didn't want to make her more concerned and upst then she already was. Thinking fast, he settled his answer.

He turned in the direction he heard her voice from and averted his eyes to where he was certain her eye level was.

"Yeah." he said. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

 _Mystery about two friends_

"Bunny won't be able to join us?" Tooth asked, surprised. "Why?"

"He said he's too busy." North said, still a little surprised himself.

"That's all he said?"

"Yes."

"No explanations why, how, or comments about Christmas?"

"No."

"That's strange." Tooth said, "It's not like him to be so blunt..."

"True. Jack is not going to be happy. He was looking forward to doing it with Bunny."

"We should probably lay it out gently." Tooth said.

"Good idea Toothy" North agreed.

"Hey guys."

Both North and Tooth jumped at the new voice.

"OH! Hi Jack" Tooth said cheerfully. "You ready for today?"

Jack grinned. "Yeah!" he started making his way to the kitchen.

"Wait." Tooth said. Jack stopped walking and turned to look at Tooth with a smile.

"Yes?"

"I have some bad news" Tooth said with slight difficulty.

Jack's face fell slightly. "What kind of bad news?"

Tooth took a breath. "Well, Bunny won't be able to join us for our contest today."

Much to her confusion, instead of looking even a little disappointed, Jack smiled. "Oh" he said. "That's it? No big deal. You wanna be by my partner?"

Tooth and North glanced at eachother. "Um, did you hear me right?" Tooth asked.

Jack kept his smile while walking over to the kitchen. "Yep. You said Bunny won't be able to join us" he said. He picked up a wooden spoon and started fidgeting with it.

Now Tooth and North were very confused. "And... you're not upset about that?" North asked.

Jack let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously forced. "No. Why would I be mad? He's just an, demanding, grumpy..." his voice got stronger and angrier with every word, and his grip on the spoon got tighter. "grudge-holding, old, lousy..." the pressure on his spoon was soon too much and it broke. Jack abruptly stopped to look down at the now broken-in-half spoon.

He chuckled nervously. "Heh. Sorry. I'd better get a new one. How about we please just have fun today and NOT talk about the kangaroo." he then speed walked off to find supplies and another spoon.

North and Tooth just stood there. "Well" Tooth said, "I may be wrong but I have a feeling something's happened between those two."

 _Meanwhile in the Warren_

 **(This part is not developed yet so we're just going straight to the point.)  
**

Bunny groaned. "GAH! I love ya Sandy but can we PLEASE not talk or even mention Jack right now?"

Sandy looked at him surprised. Bunny's said that before but Sandy could tell that he didn't mind. Now though, Bunny seemed genuinely annoyed.

With slight hesitation, Sandy nodded his head.

Bunny smiled. "Thanks mate. We can talk about other things... just as long as it's not about _him"_ he added under his breath.

Sandy raised an eyebrow but didn't sign anything.

 _Something's defiantly happened between those two_ he thought.

* * *

 _Little Jack_

Bunny never laughed so hard. Jack thought Tooth and North were his parents while him and Sandy were just friends. This was priceless! This meant that North and Tooth needed to treat him like their son! He and Sandy could help out but they were problem free!

Sandy made a few dolphins appear and swim around Jack.

Jack laughed. "Uncle Sandy! Uncle Sandy!"

Sandy's laughing face fell and turned surprised.

Scratch that, _he_ would be problem free. He just continued to laugh.

Tooth eyed him skeptically. She had a feeling that deep inside, Bunny felt a little hurt that Jack hadn't given him a family role. Hmmmm, maybe...

"Hey Jack" she said to the little winter spirit. "Who am I?"

Jack giggled "Mommy!"

Tooth smiled. She pointed to North, "Who is he?"

"Daddy!"

Tooth pointed at Sandy. "Good, now who is he?" she asked playfully.

"Uncle Sandy!"

"Good Job Jack!" Tooth said tickling him with her free arm. Jack screeched with laughter. "One more sweetie" Jack clapped his hands.

"Who is he?" She pointed to Bunnymund.

Jack grinned "Bunny!"

In the corner of her eye, Tooth saw Bunny's face fall for a split second before his grin came back.

"Yeeees," Tooth said slowly, "But who is he? Is he your other uncle, your friend, your- who is he?"

Jack giggled. "Mommy funny. Bunny's big brother!"

Bunny's jaw dropped. Everyone else looked surprised.

"Can't say I saw that coming." Tooth said. She grinned. "Well Bunny." she said trying not to laugh at Bunny's expression. "Looks like you do have a family role for little Jack here."

Bunny groaned. Great, now he had to play "Big Brother" for who knows how long.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys got excited. Please R &R and leave a suggestion. We still have 8 open spots! Until next time Flowers!**


End file.
